A Taste of Madness
by sesshylovr
Summary: A collection of shorts, ficlets, one-shots and drabbles- all centered around best girl, Kagome Higurashi. Rated M for strong language and suggestive themes in some chapters. A peek into the mind of Madness and all the scenarios its twistedly-creative imagination can conjure up. Updated sporadically, but that's part of the fun. Read and review!
1. Want

**A/N: **I don't know what I'm doing. I have SO many stories in progress and I know this is probably to worst thing I can do right now, but I can't seem to stop myself so HERE WE FUCKING GO! I've been searching for alternatives to the meds I've been taking to deal with my mental health issues and let me tell you: It has been a fucking rollercoaster. That being said, I've decided to roll with the punches and embrace my crazy, so why not give in to the madness just a pinch? This will be a collection of drabbles, ficlets and one-shots that have been floating around in my head so insistently that I have started to story-tell out loud and my family thinks that I am more insane than I actually am—especially since they don't have a _damn_ clue what I'm talking about. SO— each of these stories will have a one-word prompt, (the first of which 10 are picked by my 6-year-old via his weekly spelling lists) that I will pick at my choosing from those reviewers that wish to give them. Make any sense? No? Good. I present to you, A Taste of Madness.

Just so you know, this first piece was suggested by one of my readers (**nicki-minaj's wife)** some time ago and it just took me this long to get around to it because I had hoped to finish TOIL first, but _that_ hasn't happened, so OH WELL. This is in no way connected to the rest of this story; just a little alternate scene after Kouga's return with Tsubaki that I thought would be a fun read.

**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Kanae**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. I **_**do**_** own my characters. Just thought I'd point that out**

* * *

**Want**

Kanae had been called many things since she had come to the Western Citadel. People thought her a seductress, coming to ensnare the attentions of their Lord. Some called her frigid, for in her time within the palace walls, she had not only kept her distance from said Lord, but had kept her distance from _every _male she came across. Some even called her a spy, because if she was not interested in tricking the dog demon into marriage, surely, she was here to steal the secrets of the West? If anyone had bothered to ask her opinion, she would have said she was one thing for certain: Bewitched. All it took was one look into those dazzling sapphire eyes; one whiff of that delectable scent; one time hearing that enchanting voice that sounded like music—and she was under the raven-haired priestess's spell.

"…and then he had the _nerve_ to say that I had no _reason_ to train with Lord Sesshoumaru, because _he_ would protect me!"

The ocean-eyed temptress was ranting angrily, running a brush through her long, silken locks as she did. She was positively fuming after her run-in with her fiancé—possibly, _ex_-fiancé if she had heard Kagome correctly—and she had requested Kanae's presence along with some tea to help calm her. The young girl had just had a bath, but she seemed to be exhausted from her training with Sesshoumaru. Not to mention, she had been injured quite badly, so badly in fact, that she was wearing nothing now but her bandages across her chest and back beneath a silken robe that was loosely tied at her waist to avoid irritating her wounds. Kanae swallowed, finding that she was suddenly salivating, and struggled to pay attention to what the female before her was saying.

Their tea had long-since gone cold, forgotten when the human girl began to vent her frustrations. She sat petulantly before her vanity, her beautiful features illuminated by the demon light lanterns throughout the room. She faced the mirror, eyes glaring at her hair spilling over her shoulder as though it was Kouga and her brush was a weapon with which she was striking the wolf-prince. Kanae smirked. The little woman was a spitfire that never ceased to amuse her. At the moment, the tigress found herself lounging lazily on a plush chair she had moved to be closer to the girl as she completed her night-time rituals. She had done nothing but listen, but she found that her presence alone was doing some good, because Kagome was not nearly as tense as she had been when she came in from her bath. Kanae almost felt guilty; the priestess had come to her in need of a friend and here she was, drooling after the girl and wishing that it was her hands running through those shining tresses instead of that brush.

"He acts as though I am a helpless child! As though I have never been without him! As though I am his _property!_ Well, if that is what he thinks then this whole engagement can go to _hell_ because I _refuse_ to tie myself to anyone that will make me feel…"

Kanae's ears perked and she focused her eyes on the reflection of the woman before her. Kagome's hands had stilled in their progress through her hair and she was staring blankly at the countertop of her vanity—though Kanae was sure she wasn't looking at the perfumes and hair ornaments on its surface. Kanae frowned, sitting up when she noticed Kagome's lips begin to tremble and her eyes start to shine as tears built within her glittering orbs. Slowly, the girl brought the brush to rest on the vanity, the sound of the object meeting the wood loud in the sudden quiet.

"He…he called me _disfigured…_"

Kanae bit back a snarl as the object of her affections looked up at her reflection and lifted her fingertips to delicately trace the slightly crooked line of her nose. Rage filled the tigress's veins as she saw the doubt rising within Kagome; could _smell_ the girl's sadness. If she could, she would rip the wolf's tongue from his blasphemous mouth. All at once, she was on her feet and coming to stand behind Kagome, clawed hands resting on her shoulders firmly so that she got her attention. Hesitantly, Kagome lifted her eyes to meet the citrine gaze of the demoness in the mirror, a few tears spilling free and trailing down her pale cheeks. She moved to wipe them away before she returned her eyes to her reflection. Kanae let out a soft growl and leaned down to take hold of the stool Kagome sat on, turning it with ease so that she was facing her. Kagome looked up at her with wide, sad eyes and Kanae could not stand the sight of her distress any longer.

"You are beautiful," she said evenly. Kagome scoffed, turning her head and wiped away more tears as they continued to spill. Kanae carefully reached out to tuck her clawed fingertips beneath Kagome's small, pointed chin, turning her face so that she could have her full attention. "You. Are. Beautiful."

Kagome smiled weakly and sniffled. She began to nibble on her bottom lip in her nervousness and Kanae's eyes locked on the sight. Her pupils narrowed to slits and she gently brought her hands to cup Kagome's cheeks, her thumbs running across her silky skin to brush the tears away. Kagome let out a shaky breath and her lips trembled some more as they parted so she could speak.

"I am ruined," Kagome said, her voice shaking. "I have… so _many_ scars—I will have more after today—and… my face…"

She let out a sob and closed her eyes and Kanae could take no more. She knew that Kagome could never see her the way that she wanted, but at this moment in time, Kanae did not care. All she cared about was letting the poor, vulnerable female know that she was _far_ from undesirable. Without waiting for the human female to open her eyes, Kanae ducked down, pressing her lips to the trembling ones before her.

She felt Kagome go stiff, but all Kanae could focus on was the unbelievable softness of the lips against hers. She moved, tilting her face so that she could continue. She breathed sharply through her nose, taking in the smell of Kagome's tears mixed with her natural perfume, her head beginning to spin at the scent of her. Her hands held Kagome's face, sliding gently so that her fingers tangled in her loose locks behind her head, tilting the girl's head as well and Kanae was surprised when she felt Kagome relax in her hands. There was a soft sigh and Kanae felt a thrill run through her when the soft petals that were Kagome's lips began to move against her own. She would have purred, but she knew that she could not take more than the girl was able to give. Regretfully, she pulled away slowly, sucking Kagome's bottom lip gently before letting go.

She looked into the flushed face before her, her hands still knotted in Kagome's hair as she watched her slowly open her eyes, staring up at her in a daze. Kanae felt pride in knowing that she was the cause of that look, but she focused on the task at hand and gave the younger female a warm smile as she brought her hands back to cup her cheeks.

"You are beautiful," Kanae repeated, her voice husky with need she was set on ignoring. "Don't ever for an instant think yourself less. Even if you did not look a warrior goddess personified, your heart, your soul, your very _being _is lovelier than any jewel on this earth." Kanae watched the flush in Kagome's cheeks spread down her neck, dipping beneath the violet silk of her robe, before she raised her eyes to stare into the ones before her. "Your scars? They are a testament to your strength; your triumphs. _Never_ be ashamed of them. Do you see any male ashamed of theirs? Do they not parade them around like badges of honor? We are no different; our scars are not _less_. We are not less. _You_…"

Kanae had to fight the powerful urge to pull the girl to her and devour those lips once more as she watched the light returning to Kagome's eyes at her words. She felt her heart flutter in her chest and she thought that she could be happy for the rest of her days knowing that she had managed to restore the girl's confidence—even if she never got to taste her again.

"_You_," she repeated, dropping her hands to Kagome's shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze. "You are _not_ less."

It took a lot to catch Kanae off-guard. She was a demon after all. Her senses were sharp; she had the instincts of a predator. She was a lethal specimen and she had never lost in a fair fight. But, when that little, human female pounced on her, nearly knocking her off her feet; Kanae was not prepared for it. She gasped, eyes widening as Kagome slammed her lips to hers and reached out to tangle her hands in her hair, pulling the demoness closer to her. Kanae could have pushed her away—she was much stronger than the woman currently kissing her breath away—but she did not _want_ to.

Kanae's eyes rolled back and she felt heat flush over her skin as her hands came up, one taking hold of Kagome's neck gently, the other winding around the girl's waist carefully, avoiding the wound on her back. The purr she had been holding back vibrated in her chest and she felt Kagome's body tremble in response. There was a whimper from the female and Kanae inhaled sharply at the feeling of a soft, probing tongue making its way between her lips and brushing against her fangs. Kanae knew she had to stop this before it went too far. She could not, in good conscious, continue when she knew that Kagome would regret it afterward. With a control she didn't know herself capable of, she tightened her grip on Kagome's neck—nearly losing the battle when she heard the moan spill from Kagome's lips—and pulled her mouth away.

"Kagome…" she whispered, eyes still closed but a frown on her face. "We can't."

She heard a growl from the girl in her arms and her eyes opened in surprise. Kagome was glaring at her, her orbs no longer filled with tears, but burning with heat instead. Her lips were pulled back angrily, and her hands tightened in Kanae's hair, making the demoness bare her own fangs, though not in anger. Kagome pressed the front of her body against her, and Kanae distractedly noticed that the robe had slipped down one of her shoulders, baring more flushed skin to the demoness's gaze.

If she was a dog, she would have whimpered.

"And why can't we?" Kagome demanded.

Kanae blinked in surprise and could do nothing but stare at her. Her mouth floundered and suddenly Kagome was walking, pushing them through the room, guiding Kanae until the tigress's legs bumped into the bed and the two of them tumbled onto the mattress. Why she was letting this human push her around, she had no idea, but she did nothing but resettle her hands onto Kagome's hips from her position beneath the deliciously warm female.

"You…you do not want this," Kanae tried to reason, even as Kagome released her hair, moving and readjusting so that she now straddled Kanae's waist, her robe parting, riding up her legs, baring the milky flesh of her thighs and Kanae groaned, dragging her eyes back to the girl's face. "You are just upset and vulnerable—I should not have forced myself on you—"

"I am positively _sick_ of everyone telling me what it is that _I _want!" Kagome snapped. Her hands were shaking as she sat up, reaching for the ties of her robe and Kanae's eyes widened. She was mortified to realize that there was heat in her cheeks as she realized what the priestess was doing.

"Kagome!" she breathed, hands reaching out to stop her, only to feel a snap of holy power at her fingertips, making her stop.

"You have watched me from the first moment I came to this place," Kagome said, the frustration gone from her voice as she ever so slowly tugged on the sash at her waist. "You have wanted me since we first met… but you were happy to be nothing but a friend to me…"

Kanae swallowed back the emotion building in her chest at Kagome's words. She knew they were true, but Kagome was making her seem like some selfless hero when that wasn't the case. Just because she had settled on being Kagome's friend did not mean she was happy with it. In fact, she was miserable. She wanted this girl above her more than she had ever wanted anyone, but she knew that Kagome was not interested and had resigned herself to the position of companion because she would rather be her friend than not have her at all. She opened her mouth to say as much, but Kagome stopped her with a fingertip to her lips.

"No one has ever cared for me as much," Kagome said softly, giving a final tug and letting the robe fall down her shoudlers. "And I… I _want this…_"

She pulled the fabric away, letting it slide off her body, off the bed, onto the floor. Kanae's hands twitched, itching to reach out and touch. This woman was going to _kill_ her—she could only take so much. Kanae looked up at Kagome with a predator's gaze and she knew that her eyes were glowing. Kagome bit down on her bottom lip, the hints of insecurity bleeding back into her eyes and Kanae was sitting up, shifting the girl on her lap so that she could carefully hold onto her hips. Her nose bumped Kagome's chin before running along her jaw, inhaling deeply, marveling when Kagome let out a soft sigh and let her head fall back, baring her throat. Kanae reached out, her rough tongue running along the petal-soft skin of the priestess in her hold, to taste the flesh so willingly offered to her.

"You are sure?" Kanae asked in a husky whisper against her skin. "You are sure that you want this?" She nipped at the skin of Kagome's shoulder and felt the girl shiver with want, smelling a cloud of something savory and delicious coming from the between them, where the younger woman's legs parted, straddled over the tiger's body. "Because once I have you, I _won't_ let go."

"I…I am sure," Kagome panted, her hands resting on Kanae's shoulders, running down to her elbows and back slowly. Kanae smirked and she was suddenly on her feet, lifting, turned, shifting, and she chuckled at the dizzy stare of the girl that was now carefully lying on her back so as not to stress her injury.

"Good," Kanae said with a growl.

She let her eyes run over the mostly nude body before her. Kagome, covered only by her bandages, was still the most delicious thing she had ever laid eyes on. Said girl was breathing heavily under her stare, her body flushing as her heart began to race in her chest. Kanae's smirk widened and she lowered to hold herself above Kagome's body on her knees and elbows. Her golden hair spilled over shoulders to surround them both and watched Kagome gasp at her closeness, her pupils large and the blue of her eyes dark as she looked up at Kanae through hooded eyes. Kanae dipped her head to press her lips to Kagome's swiftly before pulling back just enough to meet her eyes.

"I…I have never been with a woman—female—anyone, really—"Kagome stammered, her eyes shining with nervousness now. Kanae chuckled and dropped her lips to Kagome's ear, her tongue flicking out to lick the lobe, making the girl gasp and her body twitch and Kanae felt smug at how reactive she was to her touch.

"I know," Kanae whispered in her ear. "I plan on correcting that shortly."

Kagome let out a shaky breath and a soft, "Oh."

Kanae was pressing kisses, licks; nipping at the skin of Kagome's neck, her shoulder; her lips trailed across the girl's collarbone before Kanae began to travel back up her throat, to her chin, before finally coming to her lips. Kagome's lips parted and Kanae swallowed her gasp; their teeth crashing together, tongues swirling, hands reaching and touching in a dance spurred entirely on instinct. It seemed like hours before Kagome finally pulled away, her head falling back as she gasped for air, but Kanae just shifted her attention back to Kagome's throat, her hands running over her shoulders, claws tickling as they traveled down her sides, gently running over her belly and back up to her chest where she just barely applied pressure to Kagome's sensitized breasts that were trapped beneath the binding of bandages, but still so _wonderfully_ receptive to her touch.

"How…how do we… do this?" Kagome asked between panting and gasping. "I…I don't know what to do…"

Kanae pushed herself up onto her hands, smirking down at Kagome's flushed face, taking in the sheen of sweat that broken out over her skin and the glazed look in her eyes. Kanae licked her lips and let her eyes close as she inhaled that wonderful scent again before she scooted back, letting her feet touch the floor and she brought herself down just enough so that her breath could dance across Kagome's skin as she dragged herself away from her face and down her body, stopping only when her knees were on the floor, her hands were on Kagome's knees, and she could pry her willing legs apart to nestle herself between them. She purred in desire when that scent filled the room and her senses so that she could no longer smell anything else but Kagome's need. She bared her fangs in a wicked smile and dipped her head to kiss the scar just above Kagome's hip before lowering a bit more to kiss the top of one smooth thigh. She delighted at the sight of the muscles twitching—and she was just getting started.

"There are…many ways," Kanae whispered against her skin as her hands cupped the girl's calves and squeezed gently.

"Sh-show me…" Kagome whispered, her head tilted so that she could look down at the tigress, her face growing redder from her embarrassment. "Please…"

"As you wish, my lady…"

Above her, from her place on the bed, Kagome threw her head back as her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent scream as Kanae showed her _exactly_ how desirable she found her.

Over and over again.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N: **Did I use this as an excuse to be a pervert? No; I don't need an excuse to be a pervert—but it was still fun to write. Let me know what you guys think! I will be posting another chapter soon, hopefully. In the meantime, look out for updates on my other stories that are still in progress: The One I Love, Devoted, and The After.


	2. Game

**A/N: **Another story, another chapter, and now—a crossover! All in one night! Dun, dun, duuuuuuhn~ Just a reminder: Chapters 1-10 of this story are all covered—but I will be taking one-word prompts into consideration for future chapters. Hell, maybe even crossover options as well. I am super excited to get these chapters out there. A lot of these are stories I've wanted to do, but don't have the patience to make them full-length. Here is my latest addition! Hope you enjoy!

**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Yugi Mutou**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or the characters from either.**

* * *

**Game**

Kagome let out a sigh as she looked around the arcade. The dark area was lit by nothing but the glowing screens and flashing lights from the games that filled it. There was so much noise that Kagome wanted nothing more than to leave, but she had lost track of her little brother and she couldn't just leave without him—her mother would have a fit. Souta had been incredibly distracted since her return from the Feudal Era, causing a severe drop in his grades. Kagome's mother had suggested a little bonding time to see if Kagome could discover the cause, but all Kagome had managed to find out about her brother was that teenage hormones had turned the jolly, soccer-loving boy into a huge grump.

She sighed, leaning against an unoccupied game and looking around at the young-folk that were enjoying the atmosphere. Her eyes scanned through the groups of people, searching for her brother's face, but failing to find him. She heard a snicker from behind her and looked over her shoulder, meeting the eyes of a tall, caramel-skinned young man in a gaudy outfit that reminded Kagome of a cheesy cartoon character. His dark hair hung around his head in thick dreadlocks, and he had a piercing through his eyebrow that was arched in what Kagome assumed was an attempt at a sultry smolder. The boy tilted his head back so that he was looking down at her and Kagome rolled her eyes. If he was going to try to impress her, he would have to try harder than that. She turned away, ignoring the boy, and continued to look for her brother.

She thought bringing Souta to this stupid arcade was a good idea, but apparently, he was over video games. Never mind the fact that Kagome had suffered an hour-long train ride with the moody boy just to get to _this_ specific arcade in Domino City. And how did he thank her? He disappeared the second they entered the place and left her to her own devices. Kagome wanted to throw something, but she decided against it. Instead, she pulled out her phone and pulled up Souta's number, hoping that she could get a hold of him before she completely lost her temper. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she bristled, knowing her brother knew better than to try sneaking up on her. Too much time being snuck up on in the Fuedal Era had seriously messed with her nerves.

"Don't be like that, babe," she heard by her ear—_way_ too close for her comfort. "Johnny just wants to get ta know ya—"

"I'll pass," Kagome said flatly, walking away without bothering to look back.

She heard him shouting after her, but she really didn't care. She had a brother to strangle for leaving her alone in a strange place full of strange men that liked to harass cute girls. Kagome waited another moment before she cautiously looked over her shoulder, sighing in relief when she saw that the creepy guy had disappeared. Letting herself relax a bit, she continued walking through the arcade, looking down at her phone screen in hopes of a response from Souta. She didn't want to have to go and embarrass the boy, but she was more than willing to climb atop one of these games and start screaming if she needed to. Souta was a tough kid, but the world was an ugly place and she was worried about him being in such a big city alone.

Kagome walked past another game and paused. She wasn't entirely sure— because this place was massive, and confusing, and all of these stupid games looked the same—but she was starting to think that she had already looped around this place twice. She felt her hands start to sweat as her worry started to build in her chest. She took of walking again, picking up her pace as panic started to set in. The former shard-hunter clicked on the icon by her brother's name on her phone and lifted the device to her ear, not even watching where she was going when she did so.

Before she realized what was happening, she had walked straight into someone and her phone fell out of her hands and to the floor. She groaned, tossing out a quick apology before she reached out for it—only to have someone snatch it away. Kagome frowned and looked up at the thief and was struck with a pang of irritation that she knew would eventually build into a huge migraine if she didn't get out of this place soon. She balled her outstretched hand into a fist and growled. It was the same guy from earlier, staring down at her with superiority she doubted he was entitled to. She was certain there was a vein bulging in her forehead, but she didn't care—she just wanted to smack that look off his face.

"Hey!" she snapped, glaring up at the boy that had bothered her earlier. "That's mine!"

The boy smirked down at her before looking down at the device in his hand. He chuckled and tucked the phone into his shirt pocket before looking down his nose at her. Kagome felt her ears burning in rage at the audacity of the kid. How dare he?! She jumped to her feet and stepped up to him, wishing she had Sango's Hiraikotsu to hit him over the head with, but all she had was her purse and her fists, the former of which she really had a problem with using. She hadn't had to get physical in a while, and she normally hated to resort to violence, but she was more than willing to knock him around now if it meant getting this guy to leave her alone. She glared up at the stranger before her, cursing her lack of height. It was difficult to intimidate someone when they had a good foot on you.

"Give. It. Back!" she growled through her teeth.

She had to fight from stomping her foot when all the boy did was chuckle at her. She wanted to knock that stupid smile off his stupid face—

"Hey, Johnny!" she suddenly heard at her shoulder. "Give the girl her phone back!"

Kagome turned her head in surprise to find a girl standing beside her. They had to be the same age, but she was a bit taller than Kagome was, and her straight brown hair was cut short, just long enough to frame her face. She was dressed stylishly, and she projected confidence, especially with the way she stared down the guy in front of them. She had large blue eyes that were glaring daggers at the red-clad boy. Beside her, there was a boy that was just an inch or so taller than Kagome (not including the outrageous, tri-colored hair he sported). He was sending a dark look toward the male that was harassing her, his violet eyes glowing with something she hadn't seen since her time in the Feudal Era. Kagome looked the boy up and down briefly, taking in the dark, trendy clothing that didn't seem to match his personality at all. There was something regal about the way her carried himself, even if he was just another teenager from this weird city. Kagome felt a prickle of something at the edge of her senses when she started to focus on him and was surprised at the strange power he radiated. Under different circumstances, she would have loved to investigate, but she had a phone to take back and a brother to find. Kagome was touched that someone was coming to her defense, but she didn't want to drag other people into her problems.

"Stay outta this, girly," the boy named Johnny said. "This is between me and the future Mrs. Steps."

Kagome blanched and stared wide-eyed at the tanned boy. He was joking right?

"I don't even _know_ you," Kagome said. "I just want my phone back! I'm trying to find my brother!"

"If you want it back," Johnny said slowly, stepping just close enough to make her uncomfortable. "You'll have to go on a date with me."

Kagome scoffed and reached up to shove the boy out of her personal space. He gasped in surprise as he was pushed back a few steps before managing to catch himself. His eyes darkened, and she saw his cheeks start to turn red and she knew that she had embarrassed him. Already, a crowd had started to gather around them and people had started to whisper. Apparently, this Johnny guy was pretty popular around here and he wasn't used to rejection. Kagome didn't care. She was more than happy to knock the guy down a peg or two. She felt hands on her shoulders and suddenly the two strangers that had come to her rescue were pushing her back and coming to stand in front of her. Kagome felt her cheeks redden in mortification—she did _not_ need rescuing! She had taken on _kappas_ tougher than this clown! She didn't need to be shielded like some damsel in distress!

"She isn't interested," Kagome heard the purple-eyed boy say dangerously. "Now just give her back the device and be on your way."

"Nah, I don't think so."

Kagome growled under her breath and pushed her way between the two people in front of her. Her lips pulled back in a snarl and she felt her body start to tremble with rage. People these days had no respect! Where did they get off treating her like she couldn't make her own decisions? She wasn't interested in a date with this psycho, and she didn't need these kids coming to her defense. She could take care of herself just fine. She was going to tell them so when she was cut off yet again.

"I'll tell you what," she heard Johnny say, and she didn't like the glint in his eye when he looked down at her from where she stood between the other two teens. "If you can beat me in a dance battle, I'll give you the phone back and leave you alone. If not, you _have_ to go out with me and I'll _think_ about giving it back. What do you say?"

"Go to hell, you cocky son-of-a—!" Kagome snarled, only to be cut off by the girl _again_.

"I'll take you on," she said, hands on her hips. "And when I beat you, you leave this poor girl alone for good."

Poor girl? Kagome clenched her fists and started to grind her teeth. She was sure there was steam coming out of her ears as well. She wished she had stayed in bed that morning; Her brother's grades be damned. She was going to murder that boy if she ever found him! How dare he leave her here to deal with all of this nonsense? She was going to make sure he did all of her chores for the next _month—_

"Deal!"

Kagome let out a sound of disbelief as she watched the two opponents take off for some stupid dance-battle arcade game and left her alone with the strange boy that was oozing dark magic. She wasn't sure what she had done to deserve this—but she was going to make sure the gods heard her complaints. She had done them one-too-many favors what with having saved the world and all, and she was _not_ going to let the rest of her life continue to be a jumbled string of unfortunate events. When she was sent back to the Present after they had completed the jewel, she was certain that she would get to live a normal life for once. She wasn't happy about it, but unless Inuyasha and her friends were involved, she couldn't imagine allowing herself to get sucked into anymore drama.

"Anzu is a talented dancer," she heard from beside her, and she jumped at the sound of the deep, rumbling voice. "You need not worry."

"Oh yeah?" Kagome said, raising an eyebrow at the boy that had come to stand next to her.

He was staring at her in curiosity, his narrowed eyes searching her carefully. Kagome narrowed her own just a fraction before her stare dropped to the chain around his neck that was carrying a strange pendant that looked like an upside-down pyramid. She felt a shiver run through her at the intensity of the magic there and the presence of _something_ that felt an awful lot like a soul inside of it. She had plenty of experience with out-of-body souls after her time with Kikyou, and she was positive that the energy residing within the pyramid belonged to _someone._ But how on Earth did they get in there? She frowned, hackles raised at the potential danger this man could be, and she shifted a bit so that she was facing him.

"I can take care of myself," Kagome said, finally dragging her eyes away from the strange object.

When she met the boy's eyes again, she was surprised at the guarded look that was there now. She saw a dangerous glint in those violet orbs, and she heard the chain around his neck rattle just a bit as he reached up to place a hand over the pendant she had just been studying. They stared each other down, each suspicious of the other and rightfully so.

"Be that as it may," the boy said carefully. "There is no shame in accepting help when it is offered."

Kagome didn't know what to make of him. There was something so incredibly off about him, but so undeniably intriguing at the same time. She really wished she wasn't so pressed for time, because she really wanted to get to know this boy better. It had been so long since she had run into anything supernatural and the thought that there was still magic somewhere in the world was thrilling and terrifying and it gave her hope that maybe somewhere, the magic that she had known was still around—waiting for her to find it. Maybe there was a way to get her old life back—

"My name is Yugi, by the way."

Kagome blinked herself out of her internal conversation and refocused on the mysterious stranger. He was holding a hand out for her to take, and as much as Kagome knew it would be a bad idea, she reached out and took hold of it. Instantly, there was a jolt through her arm as her miko energy instinctively snapped at whatever magic the boy possessed, and she saw his eyes widen in surprise at the feeling. Kagome took in a sharp gasp, ready to apologize when she suddenly noticed something that had her heart racing in her chest. Beside the boy before her—Yugi he had said—was an almost exact replica, though it was transparent, shorter, and had the most soulful, innocent eyes she had ever seen on a teenager. She felt the hand that still held hers squeeze just a bit and she looked back at the solid male in front of her. He was regarding her with suspicion and she knew that he had noticed where she had been staring. She felt her lips curl in a smirk and she couldn't help herself anymore. Fate had a funny way of dragging her into every mess it could, so who was she to delay the inevitable?

"Now is that _your_ name?" she asked mischievously before pulling him closer to her and squeezing his hand tightly. She flicked her eyes toward the ghost-like doppelgänger beside him, the one that was now watching her as much as she had been watching him, and felt a sick satisfaction from the slight panic in both of their eyes. "Or _his?"_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome couldn't help but cheer the girl, Anzu, on. She and Yugi had agreed to discuss the ghost situation later, when her crisis had been handled, and had gone to watch the showdown between his friend and the creep that couldn't take no for an answer. Watching said friend now, she was thoroughly impressed with the girl's abilities. She was graceful and confident, all while dodging the dirty tricks Johnny threw her way. The crowd around them was roaring by time the battle came to an end, leaving Anzu the winner and in the possession of Kagome's cell phone. Kagome let out a whoop and jumped onto the platform to throw her arms around the taller girl.

"Thank you so much, Anzu!" she said. "I really do appreciate it!"

Now she didn't appreciate the dance battle for her honor so much as the side-effects of the encounter in question, but it was all the same. If Anzu hadn't come to her rescue, she might have never met Yugi, and she wouldn't have the hope that she did now. There was something supernatural here, and while it wasn't demons and magic jewels, she had a feeling that she was meant to stumble across these two. She wasn't ready to announce all of that just yet though, so she would settle for letting the brown-haired girl think that she was happy that she had taken care of Johnny for her. Anzu was blushing prettily and was opening her mouth to say something when Kagome felt her phone vibrate in her hand.

"Hold that thought!" Kagome said, looking down at the screen in her hand and quickly reading her brother's text. Kagome reread the text over and over before she felt her forehead tick in irritation and a growl began working its way past her throat.

"Is there a problem?" she heard Yugi say, coming to stand with them on the platform.

Kagome shook her head and shoved her phone into her purse before running her hands through her hair in frustration. She exhaled loudly through her nose and mentally sent a few choice words to her gods before she allowed herself to speak to the couple beside her.

"My brother," Kagome answered.

"Did he say where he was?" Anzu asked in concern, knowing that Kagome's initial desperation to get her cell back was to find Souta in the first place. "Is he okay?"

"Oh, he's fine," Kagome said, feeling her voice raising an octave as she fought hysterics. "He's at some game shop. He snuck off and left me in this damn arcade so that he could go to a damn _game shop!"_

She watched as the teens that had helped her shared a look before sending wary smiles her way. She frowned and tilted her head to the side, waiting for them to say something. Kagome had to swallow a scream when she was suddenly blinded by a golden light. She wasn't sure where it came from, or where it went—but when her eyes were able to focus, she couldn't help but notice that no one else seemed to be affected, including Anzu, who was still giving her that nervous smile. Kagome was ready to forget all about her ideas of adventure, tired of being confused and wanting nothing more than to go home and sit in her bathtub where things made _sense,_ but then she noticed that the boy that she had come to know as Yugi was suddenly _not._

The doppelgänger she had noticed earlier when she had touched Yugi's hand was suddenly very solid, standing before her with a bright smile on his cherubic face. He was noticeably shorter than his mysterious counterpart, but spiritually _brighter_. Kagome hadn't felt such a pure aura in years. She could only stare wide-eyed at the boy before she noticed that the _other_ Yugi was still there, only decidedly _less_ solid now. Kagome looked between them, her heart racing and her head starting to spin. Had they just…switched places? Were they _sharing_ this body between them? Kagome felt like she was going to pass out when she felt a hand grip her elbow and steady her. She blinked down at the hand and followed the arm back to the boy that was smiling sweetly at her, head titled, and eyes closed with his smile. Kagome felt her cheeks flush and her heart skipped a beat and she just _knew_ that she had to follow through with this feeling telling her to keep this boy close.

"What game shop?" Anzu asked. Kagome's frown deepened as she pulled away from Yugi and she reached back into her bag to grab her phone, rereading the text before looking back up at them. She had the sinking feeling she was missing something important—aside from the explanation as to why she had just witnessed a Freaky Friday level body-switch.

"Kame Game…?" Kagome answered slowly, and the two chuckled nervously. "Have you heard of it?"

It was Yugi that responded, and Kagome decided then that she would need to come up with a way to differentiate between the two souls that inhabited the body in front of her. His smile turned apologetic and he rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. Kagome would have found the action adorable if she wasn't so freaked out.

"You could say that," he said. "It's actually my family's shop."

Kagome was suddenly smiling, and she couldn't fight back a chuckle. It seemed like Fate was going to make sure that Yugi and her had crossed paths _somehow_—whether it be through creepy dancers that stole her stuff, or pesky brothers that dragged her out into a city far from home, just so he could buy cards from a game shop she had never even heard of. The universe had meant for her to meet this boy, and as she stared into his kind, shining, violet eyes, she couldn't help but think how glad she was that it did.

The End

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, this is where I am going to end it. Will I provide a sequel? *shrugs* Now, I kept the name as Johnny just because I'm not personally a fan of the name Joni—so apologies for any confusion about that. I'm the author so I can do what I want—XP

Love you guys! Let me know what you think!


	3. Catch

**A/N: **No romance in this chapter, folks. Just a story of friendship, love, and loss.

**Pairing: Kagome x nobody~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Pokemon, or their characters.**

* * *

**Catch**

Kagome smiled fondly down at her companion at her side. She ran her hands over the glistening silver fur, brushing her fingers through it in a soothing motion. She had brought her friend out into the meadow in hopes it would cheer her up. She had been cooped up inside for so long...

_Kagome had been wandering through the grassy area, careful to sneak past her parents when they were focused on her little brother. She wasn't supposed to be out here without a Pokemon of her own to defend her, but she had heard about a strange Pokemon that was seen around here and she had to see it for herself. She couldn't wait another three years for her own Pokemon- this one would be gone by then!_

A soft whine had her focusing on the warm head on her lap. She smiled fondly down at her partner, leaning forward so that she could wrap her arms around her friend's neck and pull her closer. She let out a shaking breath and buried her face into the warm fur before her.

_She fell, tripping over a tree root, and let out a yelp as she scraped her knee on the rough ground. She sniffled, fighting back tears as she looked at the blood beading on her skin. She was so angry with herself. She had been walking for hours, without food or water, and she _still_ hadn't found the Pokemon. And now, she was hurt. Tears dripped down her cheeks, and she stubbornly rubbed at them with the back of her hand._

In her arms, the silver creature's breathing was becoming more shallow with every inhale- a fact that terrified Kagome to no end, but all she could do was hold her lifelong companion and pray that she could keep it together.

_ This Ninetales, at first glance, was just like any other she had seen on television or occasionally in town when there were Contests, but upon further inspection, that couldn't be further from the truth. Sure, this one was just as beautiful- all thick, shining fur and elegent structure- but this wasn't just any Ninetales! This one, was a glistening silver, with pale blue fur at the tips of each well-groomed tail. As the sun beat down on the open meadow, it danced on the fur of the Ninetales, making the Pokemon appear almost ethereal. Ruby eyes started to glow, and Kagome found herself drawn to that intelligent stare, almost as though she was hypnotized._

There was a slight tremble as her Ninetales took in a long, slow breath, her warm body shaking enough that it made Kagome's heart nearly stop in her chest. When her Pokemon let out an equally long, slow exhale, Kagome knew that this was it. It was time.

_Kagome couldn't do anything but stare at the creature as it padded up to her. Her heart was racing in her chest. She had never seen anything so beautiful! Her tears had stopped by the time the Ninetales reached her, coming to stand before her, watching her just as carefully as she was watching it. Slowly, the pointed nose of the fox-like creature started to twitch as it sniffed in her direction, and Kagome watched in open-mouthed wonder as it brought its muzzle down to her wounded knee. _

"I had hoped there was still some magic left in you, Shujinko," Kagome said in a whisper against the still body of her closest friend. "That was selfish of me. You spent so long protecting me and loving me, and I was too scared to be alone."

Kagome's hands clenched in the fur she held, her body starting to tremble as the warmth started to disappear from her beloved companion. She took in a gasping breath, her heart clenching painfully as the reality she had hoped would never come, struck her. She clenched her jaw, fighting back the scream she wanted to let out as she held her friend even tighter.

_Kagome's eyes widened as she watched the silver Ninetales start to glow with a bright, white light as her nose pressed against the scrape on her knee. She gasped, watching the broken skin start to glow with the same light before the pain disappeared and her wound was gone. Kagome smiled and let out an excited laugh as the Pokemon raised its head, tilting it a bit as it looked down at her. Kagome, young as she was, could not contain herself. She threw her arms around the creature, burying her face in the fur and whispering her thanks. _

_ The Ninetales was not startled at her outburst. Kagome jumped back after realizing what she had done- this was a _wild_ Pokemon after all. She gulped, looking up at the silver canine carefully, not knowing what to expect. To her complete surprise, a wet, scratchy tongue came to lap at her cheek fondly, sending her into a fit of giggles._

Kagome started to rock, holding Shujinko to her carefully, long after her body had gone cold. Her tears trailed silently down her cheeks as the pain in her chest nearly consumed her. The world was a little darker now, even with the sunshine beating down on them in the open meadow- their meadow; the meadow where they had found each other; The meadow where she had befriended a rare, wild Pokemon before she was even old enough to catch one on her own.

As she sat in what was once a treasured place for her, she knew that nothing would ever be the same. Gone were the long walks through the countryside; Gone were the long nights with nothing but the other for company, but knowing that that was all they needed; Gone were the adventures they were supposed to go on but never had, because they had all the time in the world, didn't they? Kagome let out a choked sob that was physically painful to release.

"I'm glad you aren't in pain anymore," Kagome struggled to get out. "I never wanted you to suffer. I would have taken your place if I could."

Kagome grew still then, her eyes opening so that she could stare blankly ahead. Tears continued to pour, but something about saying those words had dulled the pain some. She knew them in her heart to be true, but she also knew that her friend had loved her dearly, and she would have suffered greatly if it had been Kagome that was wasting away all this time. Kagome let out another sob, waves of pain ebbing and flowing the more she sat there with her thoughts. She would have stayed that way, too, if a flash of silver hadn't caught her eye.

_"Ninetales are said to have mysterious powers," said the boy she had just met- Brock he said his name was- as he admired Shujinko. "Each one of their tails contains immeasurable magical properties- there's no telling what they can do!"_

_ "She's special, alright," Kagome said, smiling down at her partner fondly. _

_ Shujinko was enjoying the attention from the trio before them; a group of trainers that were passing through. They had never seen a blue and silver Ninetales before, most people hadn't. They couldn't help but come to see Shujinko up close. Kagome didn't mind, she knew her Pokemon adored the spotlight. In their time together, Kagome had discovered that she had taken on a bit of a diva as a partner, but she wouldn't have had her any other way._

_ "You're so lucky to have her as a friend!" the other boy, Ash said, reaching out to touch Shujinko's fur in awe. Kagome smiled wider and folded her arms across her chest, fighting back chuckles as Shujinko practically glowed under the praise. As she watched the scene before her, she agreed with the young trainer wholeheartedly._

_ "The luckiest."_

Kagome had to blink several times to be sure she was actually seeing what she thought she was. Her heart started to race and the air left her lungs. She couldn't believe what was in front of her.

There, glowing in the center of the meadow, was Shujinko, staring at her with an open, fox-grin on her face. Her tails swished behind her as she stood there, far out of reach. Kagome's hands shook as they held onto the body that was in her arms. She wasn't sure what was happening. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment before she opened them again, gasping when the vision did not disappear. That, however, was when she noticed that the figure standing just a few yards away was not quite solid- like she was an image projected on a screen. Or a ghost.

"Sh-Shujinko?" Kagome choked out, her voice hoarse from crying.

There was a happy yip, and the image of her deceased companion stomped its front feet just a bit where it stood, as though struggling to contain her excitement. Kagome's heart ached at the sight. How long had it been since she'd seen her friend this way? How long had she watched as the sickness ravaged her body, making her weak and tired? Kagome smiled at the image before her. It was bittersweet knowing that her beloved Ninetales' suffering was over at last. The last decade she had spent with her Pokemon hadn't felt long enough though. She had wanted more time...

"Kagome."

Kagome gasped at the sound of the feminine voice coming from the transparent image of her Pokemon. She said nothing, just watched and waited for the voice to say something else and prove that she hadn't lost her mind to her grief. When she was about to give up hope, the image ducked its head, ruby eyes locking with hers in that intelligent stare that she loved so very much.

"Live happily."

Kagome's eyes burned with fresh tears at the sound of those words. She opened her mouth to respond, wanting nothing more than to tell her friend just how much she meant to her- but before her eyes, the specter started to fade. Kagome's heart lurched, one hand reaching out in vain as the image of her oldest, dearest friend vanished. Kagome's body was frozen that way, eyes staring straight ahead, praying that the vision would return- but it didn't. She let her hand drop slowly, resting atop the fur of Shujinko's body.

Kagome had felt the pain of loss before. She had lost her father, and her grandparents. She knew what is was like to lose someone she loved- but this pain was different. This one struck her to her core in a way she hadn't known was possible. Maybe it was because they had chosen each other? Their bond was one fordged from one Pokemon's act of selfless kindness, and strengthened with time spent cherishing each other. For a single instant, Kagome wished she had never gone into that meadow when she was a child, because then she wouldn't be hurting this way- but as soon as she the thought entered her mind, she banished it. She wouldn't trade her time spent with Shujinko for anything in the world. Even if it had ended much sooner than either of them would have liked, she knew that they had loved each other- and that was more valuable, and stronger than any grief she felt at that moment.

Kagome closed her eyes, feeling the gentle brush of a breeze against her cheek, and smiled when she was reminded of the affectionate kiss from a Pokemon; The action that was the start of her truest friendship, and greatest adventure.

_**End **_

* * *

**A/N:** This piece was particularly painful for me, but I felt like it needed to be written and shared. I recently lost someone, who was a dear friend to me, to cancer. We had lost touch over the years because Time has a funny way of doing that to people, but she was no less special to me. One of the many things we had in common was our love of Pokemon. When I play the game, watch the show, or even see a Pokemon plushie, I find myself thinking of her. She influenced me in ways I never got to tell her, and most of who I am is because she inspired me, and showed me that I could be so much more than I was. I hate that in her final days, I was nothing more than someone she used to know, but she lived a beautiful life, even if it was cut _far_ shorter than it should have been. Even though she won't get to read this, I hope that wherever she is, she knows that she is thought of and always will be.

RIP, my friend.

"She who leaves a trail of glitter is never forgotten."


	4. Eyes

**A/N: **When my son picked the word "eyes" for me out of his weekly spelling list, I knew _exactly_ who I wanted to write about. I've spent the past year binge-watching shows I never got around to watching so I knew he would end up somewhere in this collection. He'll probably be included several times if I'm being completely honest. Hope y'all enjoy!

**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Shoto Todoroki **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, My Hero Academia, or the characters of either franchise.**

* * *

**Eyes**

Kagome wasn't sure about this future she had returned to.

After the Jewel had been completed, and the well had sealed itself, she had been forced back to her era- separated from her Feudal family. Not only that, but the home she returned to was _not_ the one she had left behind the last time she went down the well. Her home- the peaceful, painfully normal place she had grown up in- was now a home to heroes and villains; all empowered with mysterious powers called "quirks" that reminded her so much of the powers that demons in the past had wielded. Even Souta, her innocent, powerless little brother had a quirk of his own, and she wondered just what she had done in the past to alter the future so drastically.

There was a the bright side to the chaos of this new world, however. Kagome no longer had to worry about hiding her own abilities. In fact, she was even able to enroll in a school designed for the sole purpose of helping students hone their skills and become Heroes. That was how she had found herself at UA, a school she was sure hadn't existed before she started her adventures in the Feudal Era, but was now one of most prestigious high schools in the country. Talking with the principal, a male that was really just a humanoid mouse (something she handled surprisingly well) she was informed that she was an excellent candidate for their hero program and after a brief demonstration of her power, was deemed ready to join the ranks of class 1-A.

Honestly, Kagome was terrified. She had never had the chance of showing anyone in this time what she could do- not even her family. She wasn't even a hundred percent sure _how_ she had gotten into this school when she had missed the entrance exams. Hell, she had never even turned in an _application._ Her mother had recieved a letter for an interview with the faculty of UA, and then _bam-_ here she was. It was all incredibly suspicious, but her curiousity was piqued and there wasn't even a fraction of a chance that she would be able to get into any other school at this point. Not when she had spent so much time in the Feudal Era and let her grades plummet so horribly.

She let out a sigh as she looked up at the dorm room in front of her. This was hers right? The teacher she had met, Mr. Aizawa, hadn't been very helpful when she had entered the building with her transfer papers. He had glared at her, growled something about "not needing any more brats to look after," and gestured vaguely towards upstairs. He had said the girls rooms were on the left, right?

Shrugging, she reached out and opened up the door, frowning when she noticed the light was already on inside. She pushed the door open wider, stepping inside, and realized that someone's belonging were already unpacked here. She frowned, shoulders slumping in disappointment. _Not my room,_ she thought to herself. She looked around, taking in the Japanese-style room and the lovely furniture. Kagome smiled, pleasantly surprised that the dorms would be so homely. She heard the door to right of her rattle, one that she assumed led to the bathroom, and turned to face it, already bowing her head to apologize for barging in.

"I'm so sorry," she said as the door opened up. "I just transferred and I'm having a hard time finding my-"

Kagome was pulling herself upright when her eyes locked on the _very_ masculine bare feet before her. Her eyes trailed up the equally bare, and surprisingly muscled legs when her heart stuttered, realizing that the person before her had only a towel wrapped around their waist. Kagome swallowed, her eyes wide now as her face began to burn when she took in the vee of the person's hips and the moisture that still clung to defined abs and a _very _chiseled chest. She was shaking in mortification when she finally made herself look up into the face of the boy she had intruded upon.

Kagome flushed even darker when she realized how _handsome_ the boy was. His hair, though odd, was very interesting for a human's; it was shaggy, still wet from his shower, and clinging to his face, but the color- white on one half of his head and red on the other- was what caught her eye. His eyes, too, were fascinating; the right eye was a deep gray, while the other was a striking turquoise. There was a scar, as though he had been burned, over the left side of his face, but it only enhanced his appearance somehow. His eyes watched her, even as she continued to examine him, and she saw them shine with curiousity and not an ounce of embarrassment. Hell, if she looked as good as _he_ did in nothing but a towel, she wouldn't be ashamed either.

Kagome spine snapped straight as a pole and she slapped her hands over her mouth in horror. She had spent too much time around Miroku. She was becoming a pervert!

"You're a boy!" she squeaked, knowing she was red from the roots of her hair down to the tips of her toes.

Said boy chuckled to himself and folded thickly-muscled arms across his chest. Kagome couldn't help but take in the sight of rippling muscle moving beneath his skin and she thought she might pass out from the blood rushing to her head.

"These _are _the boys rooms," he told her, his voice deep and sinful and Kagome almost choked on her tongue. "Girls are on the other side of the building."

"I-I-I-" she stammered, backing up and bumping into a wall before reaching out and gripping the door frame to exit the room. "I'm so sorry!"

She could hear the boy's quiet laughter even as she vaulted herself into the hallway, slamming his bedroom door shut behind her. She was shaking when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

Turning her head, she saw a plate posted beside the door that she hadn't noticed before. She read it to herself and felt like an idiot for not seeing it sooner. If she had, she would have avoided coming off as a peeping Tom on her first day at a new school. She took note of the name, praying that she would be able to avoid this boy for the rest of the school year. Handsome or not, she had made a complete fool of herself. That, and she was sure that every time she saw him from now on, she was going to picture him in nothing but that damp towel.

"Shoto Todoroki, huh?" she mumbled to herself.

Kagome pushed off of the wall and started making her way to the opposite side of the building. She just prayed this Todoroki kid didn't report her. She had enough on her record for this school to want nothing to do with her- what would they do if they thought she was some kind of predator? She groaned and slapped her hands over her face as she continued to drag her feet down the hall. Why did she have such bad luck?

She didn't hear the door to the room she had just fled from open, nor did she look back to see a curious gray eye watching her from behind with an amused grin and a spark of curiousity lighting up the orb that kept watch as she sulked down the corridor.

It was going to be an interesting semester, indeed.

* * *

**A/N: **I can't promise when it will happen, but there will definitely be a continuation of this crossover at some point. I love the idea of Kagome and Todoroki too much not to. Now, review my lovelies!


	5. Funny

**A/N: **Work is kicking my ass, school is about to start up again, and I need to lose _chingos_ of weight in order to get my heart to work properly. How's your Friday going?

**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Fred Weasley**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, or the characters belonging to either franchise.**

* * *

**Funny**

Kagome inhaled sharply as she stared down at the cold, lifeless body before her. Her throat throbbed, swollen with emotion, and yet not a single tear was shed. She could only stare down at the sight of the man before her and clench her hands in her lap. His flaming red hair, hair that ran in the family that stood around them, was a beacon in the dim lighting of the Great Hall. She reached out to stroke his cheek, flinching when she felt just how cold he was now. The weight of the ring on her left hand was suddenly unbearable and she had to force herself not to rip the thing off her finger.

"Kagome..."

His face looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping; like he hadn't been in any pain. She supposed she should be thankful for that. She really had no clue how it had happened. The Killing Curse, perhaps? No, there was blood... and his robes were covered in rubble and dust like he had been covered in it. Much of the castle had been destroyed, she wouldn't be surprised if a part of it had collapsed on him at some point. It was a strange thought, trying to figure out how her lover had died; How the light in her increasingly dark world had been snuffed out. She felt a strange tickle in her throat and she put a hand over her lips.

"I should have been there. I should have protected him-"

Funny. She was thinking the same thing.

She couldn't bring herself to look up, even as the voice, identical to her fiance's, spoke to her. She couldn't look up into the eyes that were the exact shade of brown as his. Her body started to tremble and she raised her other hand to cover the one already over her mouth. She felt hands on her shoulders, heard hushed whispers around her. She could feel the pity rolling off of everyone in waves, mixing like blood in water with the sorrow that was already so heavy in the air.

He was supposed to be watching out for Fred while she was out with the others on the front lines. He and Percy had _promised_ that he would be safe. Meanwhile, she had just survived an impossible situation, mostly because this "Dark Lord" had called a ceasefire, but Fred... Fred was gone. She closed her eyes, her body almost convulsing with the effort to keep herself quiet. She threw her head back, straining herself to keep the sound at bay.

"I'm so, so sorry, Kagome-"

She couldn't hold it in anymore.

Loud, body-shaking laughter came rushing out of her throat.

Kagome's arms came to wrap around her middle as she continued to laugh, her voice cutting through the painful silence around her and echoing throughout the once-grand hall. The few whispers had been stunned into silence at the sound, and she could feel the apprehension that was quickly replacing the aura of despair around her. This only fueled her laughter, and she felt tears streaking down her cheeks as she gasped for air. Her arms tightened around her and she leaned forward, her head resting on the Fred's stiff abdomen as she did. Her body continued to convulse, her laughter not dying down in the slightest despite the silence around her.

It was funny, really. She had survived a life of danger in the Feudal Era. She had survived wandering around the world, alone, after her adventure had ended. She had survived her first encounter with the dark wizards known as Death Eaters, and had managed to find love in the process- hiding in the crowded shelves of a magical joke shop that she had stumbled across. She had survived spending the last year in hiding, struggling to survive, not knowing if her family back in Japan was alive or not after all that had been happening since she became a part of the wizarding world. Through all of the Hell she had been immersed in- _she_ had survived.

But Fred had not.

It was _so_ funny...

* * *

**A/N: ***shrugs*I was feeling dark and twisty. Review, por favor!


	6. Wig

**A/N: **Self-medicating with meditation and excercise is doing wonders. I am feeling extra light and fluffy as I write this :3

**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Sesshoumaru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

* * *

**Wig**

Kagome was drunk.

She was completely aware of this, even as she let her friend Sango buy her another shot of something purple, and possibly toxic. She lifted the small glass, raised it up in a toast to her friend and threw it back, swallowing as quickly as possible to avoid the taste hitting her tongue for too long.

"I haven't seen you cut loose in ages!" Sango praised, somehow maintaining composure despite how many drinks they'd already had in the last hour and a half. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too!" Kagome said, and she really meant it.

Since she had been dating Hojo, Kagome hadn't seen Sango as often. Hojo was incredibly old-fashioned and was totally against the idea of women hanging out in pulbic without their significant others. He also didn't drink. So every time Sango invited her out the past 3 months, she had to decline in order to avoid making her boyfriend upset. Now, however, she was free, and she had a lot of missed nights to catch up on.

"Here's to taking out the trash!" Sango said, raising an empty glass before her eyes focused on it. She met Kagome's eyes from across the table and the two of them burst into fits of drunken giggles. Maybe she wasn't so sober after all. Kagome wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and waved a hand at Sango.

"I'll get the next round," Kagome said, still breathless from laughing. "An actual drink though! No more shots!"

"Fine, fine," Sango agreed, fanning herself. "You have to take it easy anyway. You've been out of the game for a while."

Kagome rolled her eyes and let out another laugh as she got up from their table, snatching some cash from her purse, and making her way towards the bar, trying her best not to stumble as she made her way around other customers.

She truly appreciated Sango bringing her out tonight. Hojo had crossed a line a few weeks ago when he told her that she had to choose between him or Sango. Sango had just gotten engaged and had asked Kagome to be her Maid of Honor, and instead of Hojo being happy for her friend, he became irritated and told her that it was time for her to grow up and start acting like "a woman he could marry." Kagome was so angry that she had somehow become incredibly calm, walking to her bedroom, packing together the few things Hojo kept there into a trash bag, and bringing it back to him before asking him to leave. He had thought she was joking, but she gave him a warm smile, before she reached out to take his keys off her coffee table, removed the spare key to her apartment from the key ring, and told him he had ten minutes before she got the police involved.

She had never felt lighter.

Kagome leaned against the bar, smiling to herself as she waited for the bartender to notice her. She wasn't in a rush, and the place was pretty packed for a Wednesday night, so she knew it might be a minute or two before she got her order in. She was tipsy, she was relaxed, she could wait.

"Psst!"

Kagome jumped at the sound of Sango's voice in her ear. She turned her head to find Sango's face nearly pressed against hers, eyes glassy as she smiled excitedly.

"What? I've only been here thirty seconds!" Kagome laughed, glad that she wasn't the only one that was feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"That guy over there is _totally_ checking you out!" Sango whispered loudly. Kagome's face flushed and she tried her hardest not to whip her head around immediately to see who she was talking about.

"Who?" she asked, whispering, but just as loudly as Sango was, so there was really no point.

"End of the bar, silver wig, face tatts," Sango said as she turned her head away to raise a hand to flag down the bartender that had just finished with a customer.

Kagome discreetly peeked over her shoulder, noticing the male in question immediately and felt her eyes widen when his own citrine orbs met hers. He. Was. Gorgeous. He was wearing a plain black T-shirt, but it was snug against his obviously fit body. She couldn't see his legs from where she stood, but she could tell that he was tall, even sitting in a barstool. The "wig" was a mane of long, startlingly silver hair that was tied loosely at the nape of his neck. His tattoos were exotic and tribal-looking and _dear gods he was smiling at her. _She gasped and turned back to Sango, who had just ordered two beers for them and was reaching to take the cash from Kagome's hand for a tip.

"That is _not_ a wig," Kagome argued. "It can't be."

"Betcha twenty bucks it is," Sango said, holding her free hand out for her to shake.

Kagome usually would have laughed in her face and brushed the challenge off, but she had spent the last few months of her life feeling stifled and she was itching to do something dumb. This could be the perfect oppurtunity. She grinned wickedly at her friend and clasped her hand tightly, shaking it once and thanking the bartender as she brought them their drinks, casually telling the girl to put it on her tab.

"You're on!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome felt her body shudder, her arched back finally relaxing as she rode out the waves of pleasure that were still coursing through her veins. She was panting, her body covered in sweat as she untangled her fingers from the silver locks that had just spent _quite_ a bit of time between her thighs. She sighed as her guest let out a masculine chuckle before he crawled his way up her body.

Kagome took in the sight of his tangled mane with hooded eyes, noting that it was now mostly pulled out of the confines of the elastic that had been holding it back after her rough handling. She gave him a satisfied smile as he rested his body over hers, making her move her arms to wrap around his neck. He dipped his head to run his nose along hers, grinding his hips into hers at the same time and making her groan.

"Satisfied?" he asked, his voice husky as he shifted, his large hands taking hold of her thighs to wrap them around his waist.

"Yup," Kagome said, eyes closing as he pressed into her so slowly it was absolutely sinful. "Definitely not a wig."

* * *

**A/N: **And much fun was had *sparkle emoji* Let me know what y'all thought of this chapter! I live for your reviews! Much love, my readers!


	7. Skin

**A/N: **Judar is a brat, but he is super hot and his personality reminds me soooooo much of this potentially-sociopathic dip I dated back in high school. This was a lot easier to write than it should have been *upside down smile emoji*

**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Judar**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Magi, or the characters from either franchise.**

* * *

**Skin**

Kagome was sitting out in the courtyard, arms crossed as she glared petulantly at nothing in particluar. Class had let out early after the fiasco her significant other had caused and she was _not_ happy about it. It was hard enough being to be dating one of the most popular boys in school, but now she had to worry about her ex, the resident problem-child, creating more chaos for her. It all started with Sinbad answering a question when the teacher called on him, then Judar not only pointed out that he was wrong, but that he was so wrong that "he would make a great village idiot instead of a class rep." Desks were shoved, voices were raised, and through it all, Judar just watched her with those calculating ruby eyes and she found that she couldn't take it anymore. It was stupid. _She _ was stupid. She knew that trying to make him jealous by dating Sinbad would backfire, but _dammit_ she wanted to get under his skin just _once_ the way he did to her!

"I should just transfer schools," she growled to herself. "Stupid boys."

"That won't work, kitten," she heard from her shoulder, just as she felt the heat of his body before it pressed against her. "I'll just follow you."

"Stalker," she ground out, inwardly pleased that he had come looking for her after she had stormed out of the building.

"You love it," he said, nuzzling his nose into her neck as he braced his hands on the back of the bench she was sitting on. "Now get up. You've got some making-up to do."

"Excuse me?" Kagome snapped, whirling her head around to glare up at the red-eyed idiot she was hopelessly in love with.

He smirked down at her, all sharp canines and glittering eyes and she felt her stomach fill with butterflies. His pale skin was practically glowing in the sunlight, contrasting sharply with his onyx hair that was twisted into a long, thick braid down his back. He was tall, with slender muscles made for speed rather than power, but she knew what he lacked in physical prowess, he made up for with his wit and sharp tongue. It was their banter that had drawn her to him in the first place. She hated herself for it, but she knew she would be going along with him. She just _couldn't_ stay away from him. He was like a drug. And she was an addict that had been going through withdrawals for the last two weeks because she thought she could make him jealous.

"You dangled that neanderthal in front of me like a chew toy and expected me not to tear him to shreds, kitten?" He said darkly, lowering his head so that it was beside hers, their eyes level with each others, and she was instantly trapped in his gaze. "You're smarter than that."

"You didn't have to do a thing," Kagome pointed out, her voice soft as she stared at him, her heart aching at the realization that this was just a game to him. And if there was one thing she knew about Judar, it was that he _hated_ losing.

"That's where you're wrong, kitten," he said, and his eyes flashed dangerously before he was using the hand he had behind her to hold her in place as he smashed his lips against hers roughly before pulling away. "I _had_ to put that deluded prom king in his place for thinking he even had a _chance_ at taking you from me."

Kagome's eyes widened, her cheeks flushing darkly at the fact that he had just kissed her in public when he _hated_ open displays of affection, when his words finally reached her brain. He was staring at her intently, and she noticed then that his body was shaking with anger and he was breathing heavily. Her heart skipped a beat and she reached up a hand to brush her fingertips across his cheek.

"You left me," Kagome pointed out, eyes locked on his parted lips to keep herself from getting trapped in his eyes again. "You... you said you didn't want someone weak..."

She watched his lips quirk in a rueful smirk and he leaned forward to press his forhead to hers. Kagome closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of having him so close after avoiding him for as long as she had, her hand still resting softly on his face.

"You dated that meat-head on purpose to get back at me," Judar said with dark humor in his voice. "You ignored my very existence to the point I had felt these last few months had never happened."

Kagome winced at that. She knew it was awful, but Judar was _so good_ at making her angry- and she had never seen him disgruntled _once._ She had lost count of the amount of times he had frustrated her to the point of tears. It was the reason he had broken up with her, after all. Because she couldn't handle his scathing attitude and tendency for pettiness when he felt she had slighted him in any way at all. He had broken off their relationship with a smile, and a wave as though she hadn't meant a _thing_ to him.

"You turned out to be a vengeful little hellcat, kitten," he said after a moment. "And I will be damned if I let anyone think you can just get over me by throwing yourself into the arms of that pretty boy."

Kagome opened her eyes to glare at him, even as she moved her hand to cup the back of his head and pull his face to hers for an angry kiss.

"You're childish," she spat, her lips moving against his as she spoke.

"You're a crybaby," he returned, hand tightening in her hair and making her hiss.

"You're petty," she said through clenched teeth as her breath quickened in perverse excitement at his rough-handling of her.

"You're naive," he said with a crooked grin.

"You-you-you-" she stammered before she let out a weak whimper and pressed her lips to his again, this time desperately, and she was _so_ happy when his mouth parted to deepen the kiss and he let out a groan of his own. She didn't even care that they were still at school, and that students were starting to walk out of classrooms for period change. She was just happy that he was here with her, and she never wanted him to let her go again. He pulled away from her after another moment and she whined when did so with a sharp bite of her bottom lip.

"I'm the exact opposite of you, Kagome," he said, and she felt her skin catch fire at sound of her actual name on his lips for once. "And you know that's why you can't get enough of me."

"I could say the same about you," Kagome said, one eyebrow raised as she stared at him.

He blinked at her, then his lips pulled back in a devilish grin and he chuckled. He was straightening up, hands shoved into his pockets, and she turned her body so that she could look at him. He was silent for a moment, just staring at her as though seeing her for the first time and he shook his head in wonder before reaching up to brush a thumb along his lips.

"Touche."

And that might be the only argument she had ever won, or would ever win, but she would hold that triumph close to her heart because it was the only one that mattered to her anymore. The boy before her _was _her opposite, but they complimented each other in some twisted way that had both of them coming back for more. Maybe they weren't good for each other, but neither of them was willing to admit defeat.

Turned out they were both addicted.

* * *

**A/N: **Many flashbacks were had during the writing of this chapter. It was both nostalgic and nauseating. Makes for a fun read, though *shrugs* I didn't proofread this chapter, even if I've had PLENTY of time to do that. Hope it's okay!


	8. Live

**A/N: **I have become QUITE obsessed with Fairy Tail in the last few months. I think I binge-watched the entire availabe episodes in a matter of a couple of weeks. Swear. Time off of work? Watching Fairy Tail. Doing dishes? Watching Fairy Tail with my phone propped on the window sill. Taking a shower? Finishing at least 3 episodes while my phone is set up on a toiletry rack. It. Was. Bad. Now, you all have to deal with the consequences of my latest obsession. Expect to get several chapters with Fairy Tail wizards making an appearance! I'll start things off with a chapter containing my personal favorite Dragon Slayer ;3

**WARNING: Major spoilers ahead if you aren't caught up with Fairy Tail. Feel free to ignore this chapter entirely if you don't want Season 9 ruined for you!**

**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Gajeel Redfox**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, or any of their characters**

* * *

**Live**

Nakama was something Kagome took very seriously.

She had been a part of Fairy Tail for a few years now, and she could honestly say that she had never felt more at home. She had come into her magic a little later than most. When she left home looking for someone to teach her how to use it, she had stumbled across this guild. It was here that she had found friends, a family; It was here she had found her place. She wasn't a particularly powerful wizard when it came to attacks, but she was definitely one of their best defensive spellcasters. This came in handy with the current situation her beloved guild was facing: a war with Phantom Lord.

If she hadn't been off on a job, she might have been able to prevent most of the damage done to their Guild Hall, but she- like several other mages- had come back to Magnolia to find their home wrecked by one of Phantom Lord's elite mages. Bars of iron had skewerd the building, a calling card from some bigshot iron mage that she could vaguely recall hearing about. If it had just been the building, she could have looked past it. But that wasn't the case here...

Kagome's hands shook at the sight of the tiny form of Levy between her teammates, Jet and Droy- bodies bruised and broken after having been attacked by the very same wizard that had laid waste to their Guild Hall. Makarov had already delcared a counter attack, and she knew that she would be asked to stay here, to protect what was left of the guild and those inside it that could not defend themselves. Kagome was not close with the tiny script mage, but Levy was Nakama. That meant that every single wizard in this guild would gladly put their lives on the line to avenge her- Kagome included. For now, she would just have to stay here and do what she was best at, even if it meant not getting the chance to personally do some damage on the wizards who had done this.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There was instant tension in the Guild Hall the second Gajeel Redfox made his appearance. Kagome's own gaze was locked on the Iron Dragon Slayer, her hands clenched tightly around the mug of ale she had been enjoying before the man came in.

She didn't know why he was here, but she was surprised at what she saw when she looked at him. Here was the man that had single-handedly destroyed their guild, took out Team Shadowgear, and had assisted in the complete destruction of the hall when her barrier had failed during their battle to rescue Lucy and defeat Phantom Lord in the process. She wasn't surprised at his physical appearance; she had known what he looked like based on descriptions from Levy, who was still having nightmares after her ordeal. He was all bulging muscles, dark hair and glistening piercings- a stunning combination that Kagome had to admit she found surprisingly attractive. She_ was_ surprised, however, at the amount of purity she was able to see in his soul with her magic.

Kagome's Holy Magic was something of a mystery to most. She had a hard time controlling it when she first came to Fairy Tail because there weren't many that knew what it entailed. She could cast barriers, though the smaller they were, the stronger; she was still working on perfecting her large-scale ones, especially after the battle with Phantom. She was also capable of purifying negative or poisonous energy. This came in handy when she went on jobs to take down low-level monsters, but she was still trying to find a way to channel her purifying powers properly. Her strongest power though, the one she'd always had, but hadn't been aware of, was the ability to read auras: the spiritual energy of a person that determined the dominant traits of their personality, and overall what kind of person they were. It was this last power that made her eyes widen a fraction as she ran her eyes over the Iron Dragon Slayer.

How could someone who had assisted in so much evil, be so good on the inside?

Kagome's curiousity was piqued, and when Master Makarov announced that Gajeel would be a part of their guild along with the strange water mage, Juvia, she knew that there had to be more to the tall, dark wizard than met the eye. As if sensing her sudden interest, a pair of ruby eyes met hers and she tensed. They stared at each other for a long moment before he turned his gaze elsewhere, his studded arms crossing in front of his chest as he took in the sight of the newly rebuilt hall and those inside it. Kagome smiled despite herself.

She had always loved puzzles, and Gajeel Redfox would prove to be an interesting one.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You're pretty annoying, you know."

Kagome giggled from her place in front of Gajeel. She nestled into her seat and began to dig into the food she had just gotten for herself. It hadn't taken long for her to get the Iron Dragon Slayer to start talking to her. A few shared meals and the occasional team-up for random jobs had made them friends, at least to her. He had yet to tell her otherwise, anyway. He was coarse in the beginning, still was for the most part, but they had a banter together that she had never had with anyone else. She had friends, sure, but she found herself getting closer and closer to the iron mage, and it made her undeniably happy. Even if he spent most of their time together tossing insults at her like confetti.

She could see now, even if he hadn't said it in so many words, that he was just a devestatingly loyal man. His allegiance to Phantom Lord had been a mistake, one which he had admitted, but he was dedicated wholeheartedly to whatever guild he was a part of. This had proven to be accurate in the short time he had been a part of Fairy Tail. Despite the open hostility that almost everyone threw at him, he never once retaliated, even though Kagome knew that he could easily overpower at least half of their members on his own.

She understood her guildmates' hesitation where the black-haired wizard was concerned, but she could see something that they could not. She could see the light in the depths of his soul that spoke of a pure heart. She could see the constantly-fluctuating colors of his aura as he struggled with his emotions, emotions that he had never had to face when working with Phantom Lord. Kagome's smile widened as she watched him pick up and munch on the scraps of iron she had found for him, a small flush on his cheeks as he tried his best to avoid eye contact with her.

"Thanks, though," he said softly, the tips of his ears turning pink and his aura turning a soft yellow. Kagome felt her heart throb at the sight of him and fought off a blush of her own.

He was just too cute sometimes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It took a lot to make Kagome angry, but she was certain she had never been so livid in her life.

They had survived the run-in with Team Natsu, who weren't exactly welcoming upon finding out that Gajeel was now a part of Fairy Tail. They had made it through Gajeel's painfully embarrassing (but incredibly endearing) attempt at singing for everyone onstage. They had even wrestled their way through an all-out brawl with all the members of their beloved guild, one that was reminiscent of the times before the battle with Phantom Lord, and made Kagome feel that there was a chance that the others could actually warm up to the idea of Gajeel being a good person.

But then they had to deal with _this._

"This" was Team Shadowgear- at least two members of it, anyway- calling Gajeel out of the Guid Hall to "speak" privately. He had asked her not to go, but Kagome could _see _the angry red auras surrounding the two male members of the Fairy Tail team, and she knew that it would not end well. Gajeel could take care of himself, but now that she had become his friend, she wanted him to know that he didn't _have_ to. She was planning on remaining hidden, only intending on revealing herself if it was necessary; but the second she saw Jet and Droy hesitantly step aside to reveal a hostile Laxus, Kagome's heart nearly stopped in her chest.

Gajeel was strong, but Laxus...

Kagome was running out from behind the tree she had been using as cover and instantly threw up a barrier to shield Gajeel from the streak of lightning heading directly for him. She heard Levy scream her name, but Kagome knew she could take a hit from the lightning mage's magic without her barrier breaking.

Just one though.

He was coming at them then, reaching out to knock Kagome aside with a flick of his wrist and Kagome cried out when she saw him direct his attention on Gajeel. She screamed, watching as the blonde wizard stomped on the man viciously, and without remorse. Kagome noticed then that Gajeel _still_ wasn't fighting back, and she struggled to get to her feet to help him. Jet and Droy were shouting at Laxus to stop, and she he saw the wild look in the blonde mage's face as he spun around, directing his anger at the trio behind him instead. Kagome's stomach clenched in fear, realizing that he was about to strike out at them instead. Her eyes widened, and she reached out a hand uselessly as her mouth parted to scream just as a bolt of lightning was sent toward the unprotected form of Levy McGarden.

In a blink, Gajeel was suddenly there, taking the hit meant for the Solid Script Mage.

Kagome's voice died in her throat, and she felt her legs give out at when the smoke cleared and she saw that he was okay. She watched as he stared down Laxus before sending a brief look her way, almost as if to say, "I told you so." Kagome's heart clenched painfully as she watched him grip his injured arm, staggering away from the small group with a gruff, "Leave me be" thrown over his shoulder. She felt anger boil in her gut and she wished she had just made Gajeel stay with her at the Guild Hall instead of letting him come out here. Kagome bit down on her lip and she turned her eyes toward Team Shadowgear, who were all watching the dark-haired wizard leave- but one set of shining hazel eyes was staring with something a little more surprising than the shock the other two sported. Kagome's eyes narrowed a bit, blinking several times so that she could be certain about what it was she was seeing. Her Sight had never been wrong before though, but it was hard to believe what it was she was looking at.

Levy's aura was turning a soft pink at the edges.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome could see it; the growing interest building between the two mages that she never would have thought would come to have feelings for each other. She saw the questioning stares after the ordeal with Laxus and his cronies. She could see the colors in their auras, fluctuating between yellow shades of confusion to pink tones that hinted at something more personal. She watched from her place by his side as they shared awkward moments of comradrie and even signs of a budding friendship. This was what Kagome had wanted; for him to fit in and find a family here as she had- but in the midst of it, she had realized that she, herself, had started to fall for the gruff, unpolished Dragon Slayer.

And it hurt.

Because no matter how close they had become, or how much time they spent together- on missions or otherwise- she knew that he only saw her as a trusted comrade. He shared with her stories of his past, and details about his life with his father, Metalicana. She was able to come to him with her worries about her magic and her fears that she would never get stronger. In every job they took together, they supported one another, each with the unflinching resolve to get the other home safely. Still...

Then they had gone to Edolas, and though she hadn't exactly been "present" for most of the ordeal, she instantly felt the distance between them stretching when he had found Lily and the two became partners like Happy was with Natsu, and Charle with Wendy. She loved the dark Exceed, she really did, but it took Gajeel finding his cat for her to realize that the iron magic user was capable of so much affection... but he had never even hinted at directing it toward her. Sure there was the occasional nudge when they exchanged jokes, and he even stopped pushing her away when she found herself leaning on him when she was tired. Once, she had even woken up on his couch after she had gone to his house after a job, and rather than kicking her out, he tossed a blanket over her and let her stay the night. She had thought then that maybe he saw her as something more, but...

She saw the way that he watched Levy when he thought no one was looking. She could feel the tension between them every time they exchanged words in the guild hall. She could hear the interest in his voice any time the bluenette was brought up in conversation. It was impossible for her to not feel jealous.

She wasn't normally so lovesick, but she had never felt this strongly about anyone. In all of her time as a member of Fairy Tail, she had tended to keep to herself. She got along with everyone just fine, but she had never been overly personal with anyone, and she had never even been part of a team until she became partners with Gajeel- and that was more her decision than his. It wasn't like she had given him the option of _not_ working with her. If anything she had forced this entire friendship on him and...

...And maybe she should give him some space.

That was how Kagome found herself sitting by alone at the corner of the bar, her head resting on her palm as she twirled her straw in her drink. She kept stewing in her thoughts, thinking maybe she should just skip out on the announcement of the participants for the S-Class Trial. It wasn't like she would get picked- she didn't have the attack power for that. She sighed, ready to leave when she saw Master step out on the stage with Erza, Mira and Gildarts. Kagome pouted, knowing that there was no way she could leave now; Her curiousity would have killed her.

She listened, smiling a bit when she heard the list of those chosen. Her stomach jolted a bit when she heard Levy's name, and she felt her jealousy spike just a bit at the reality that even the tiny script mage was more powerful than she was. It made sense though, after Levy had managed to take down Freed's enchantments during their battle with Laxus. Even Kagome hadn't been able to do a thing back then. She really wasn't surprised at the others that had been chosen either. All of the wizards selected had really grown over the past year. Swallowing back her own self-pity, she cheered along with the others, proud, and temporarily forgetting her troubles-

Until the participants began choosing partners.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Thanks again, Kagome," Gray said from beside her.

Kagome had to fight back the burning flush on her cheeks. She was sure she could have blamed the scorching heat that was attacking all of them as they traveled by boat to Tenrou Island, but it was actually her partner's nudity that was the cause of her distress.

"You're naked," she said weakly, closing her eyes and sinking into her chair.

She had been surprised when Gray had asked her to be his partner. He was one of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail, and she...wasn't. But her power did come in handy once in a while. She could protect him with her barrier if anything. At the time he was asking her, she was so busy trying to drown out the throbbing pain in her chest with alcohol, that she didn't even realize that the ice mage had been speaking to her until Juvia had appeared, screeching about her being a new "love rival." Kagome had agreed, though that was more because she had wanted the chance to prove herself useful than anything else. This had caused quite a bit of chaos when Juvia had started to scream, sending spells at her and Gray, garnering the attention of everyone in the guild.

Everyone but _him_.

"He's always naked."

Kagome heard his voice and visibly tensed. She had been avoiding Gajeel since the participants of the trial had been announced. She hadn't meant to, but when she heard Gajeel volunteer himself to be _her_ partner... Kagome couldn't bring herself to face him. It was childish, but she had seen it, the _interest_ between the two of them when Gajeel promised Levy victory in the S-Class Trial. He saw the way their aura's had nearly caressed each other, colors blending into something complex, and unsettling...

...and beautiful.

Kagome pushed away the painful realization that Gajeel was a lot more important to her than she was to him. He was her friend, and that would be it. She had seen for herself the connection between him and Levy; had witnessed their compatibility for herself. How could she possibly get in the way of something like that?

When Master stepped out onto the deck to explain the rules of the first part of the trial, she was silently grateful that she didn't have to make an attempt at responding to him. She caught Freed's sly look and knew that the wizard was no doubt planning on setting up a few of his traps, but she wasn't worried. She had a couple of tricks up her sleeve. She felt a painful twinge in her heart as the image of Gajeel with his arm resting so casually on Levy's head earlier popped into her head, something he had _never_ done with her. She swallowed painfully and turned her attention toward the island just as Master gave the okay to leave the boat.

She smirked as the others were met with resistance against Freed's barrier. She wasn't normally a spiteful person, but she could be a bit petty when she wanted to be. Kagome snatched Gray's hand, ignoring his nudity as best as she could, and took off in a sprint toward the railing, hand outstretched and glowing with her power. She had been researching spells she could use during the time they had to prepare for the trial. Now, she would put some of those spells to use.

"Hurry! I can only keep it open for an instant!" she shouted, hearing cries of outrage from the others behind her.

"Oi! Gome!"

Kagome nearly froze when she heard the nickname being shouted from behind her. If she hadn't been so upset with him, she might have just waited and let him pass through...

She tossed a glare over her shoulder as she and Gray jumped over the edge of the boat, Gray forming a path of ice as they did so. She saw the surprise on Gajeel's face, could see the gray leaking into his aura, but she didn't have time. Not when Levy was already working on rewriting Freed's spell. She turned her attention back toward the island and away from the look of betrayal she knew would haunt her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome had to ball her hands into fists at the sight of Gajeel so injured. They had barely survived the battle with Grimoire Heart, and all she wanted was to make sure that he was okay- but then that deafening roar had assaulted her ears and she was on her knees, holding hands to her head as she bit back a scream at the wave of malice that struck her like a physical blow.

"Kagome!"

She heard the cry of concern from her fellow guildmates, all had been shocked by the sound, but it appeared that she was the only one that had been physically affected. She had to swallow back a wave of nausea, pulling herself unsteadily to her feet. This was something she had never felt before and she felt terror strike her in her very core. She heard Wendy say something about a dragon, and Master had said a name. Acnologia.

"Such darkness," Kagome said softly, looking up into the sky, feeling out where the energy was coming from. "Pure evil. Hatred. Unbridled rage and disgust. I've never felt anything so vile."

No sooner had the words come out of her mouth did the beast appear.

Kagome had known danger. She was no stranger to fear. She knew that being a wizard of Fairy Tail meant facing down any foe, no matter the cost, if it meant protecting her Nakama. Still, when she saw the dragon, when she saw the pure inky blackness of its aura, she thought to herself that she had never known true fear after all.

Still... In the face of certain death, she and her guildmates rushed to the aid of their master, despite his wishes for them to run away to safety. She and the others threw every ounce of magic power they could at the monster, and when that wasn't enough, she watched with her heart in her throat as their three Dragon Slayers combined their own attacks in an attempt at stopping the dragon from destroying them. Her heart hammered away in her chest as she watched Gajeel display the entirety of his power, terrified about what would happen if he and the others should fail. She waited, with bated breath, praying for a miracle.

It seemed that her prayers weren't enough. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Levy, a look of burning determination on her face. They were going to combine their power in an attempt at creating a defensive spell to protect them from the dragon's attack. Kagome only hesitated for a second, every awful twinge of jealousy she had ever felt for the tiny woman suddenly seemed like the silliest thing...

Kagome took the Solid Script mage's hand in her own, tears burning her eyes as she go to her feet. She saw Gajeel take hold of Levy's other hand, and Kagome smiled sadly at the short nod and smirk he sent her way before he raised his crimson eyes to their foe up ahead. Kagome felt someone else grip her free hand, but she didn't dare take her eyes off of Gajeel.

She wasn't sure if this plan would work. Defense was her specialty, but she was nothing in the wake of Acnologia. None of them were. Still... Hope burned in her chest like a white blaze and all she could think was that she didn't want to die knowing that she had spent her last days ignoring the man she cared about the most just because she was jealous. If they survived this, she promised herself that she would be happy for him, no matter if he chose Levy to be by his side. She loved him; She knew that now. She was in love with Gajeel, and she knew he did not love her- but that was okay... She just wanted him to live, and be happy. After the life he had lived, she knew that he deserved it more than anyone.

Kagome felt a surge of hope as the combined powers of her guildmates surrounded them in a blanket of warmth, their voices crying out together as the blast from Acnologia drew closer. Kagome let a few tears slip free as she kept her eyes locked on the dark-haired mage before her, memorizing the sight of him screaming at the skies in defiance. She felt a small skip in her chest when his eyes lowered, just in time to meet hers before she was blinded by the light of the blast that swallowed everything.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She should be grateful.

She had promised that she would be happy for him.

She was a filthy liar.

They had survived Acnologia. Against all odds, they had made it, and all it had cost them was seven years. The holy mage had lost her grandfather in that time, and came home to find a gray-haired woman had replaced her mother, and a young man her brother. She knew they were still her family, and she should be happy that she had anyone at all- but she felt that this world wasn't her own anymore. She was out of place, and Fairy Tail was really the only thing that was keeping her sane at the moment. At least it would be, if she wasn't currently having her heart skewered by the iron mage just across the hall.

Kagome turned away from the sight of Gajeel patting Levy on the head, affectionately calling her "Shrimp" while the bluenette flushed and appeared to be disgruntled at the nickname. Kagome knew better though. She could see the bright, bubblegum pink of the little mage's aura and knew that she truly enjoyed the attention the iron mage showered her with. Kagome sighed and stared up at the request board with tired eyes.

"You will not be training with the others?"

Kagome looked down as the voice of the dark Exceed met her ears. Beside her, Lily was staring up at her with knowing eyes. Kagome gave him a weak smile and squatted down to rest on the balls of her feet. Lily just stared at her, waiting for her to answer and Kagome gave him a small shrug. The training he was talking about was for the Grand Magic Games, something that apparently become popular during the time they had been "asleep" on Tenrou Island. The others were all preparing to leave to train as much as they could before the competition, but Kagome planned on keeping herself busy with work instead.

"I'm not interested."

"Even if you have no interest in the Games," Lily said in a _slightly_ patronizing voice. "There is still much to be gained from training. Especially after having spent so much time laying idle while our peers grew stronger. Those of us that were trapped on the island need this training the most."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the Exceed and puffed out her cheeks.

"I hate it when you make sense," she grumbled, and rolled her eyes when Lily laughed at her before hopping onto her shoulder.

"Come train with Gajeel and I," he suggested. "We have not seen much of you since we all returned to Magnolia. He misses you, even if he won't come out and say it."

Kagome winced and reached up to scratch Lily behind one ear before she discreetly looked over her shoulder to where Gajeel was holding book up in the air teasingly, far out of Levy's reach as she hopped up in an attempt to get the item back. Kagome felt the familiar kick to the gut she always got from seeing them together, even though all she wanted was Gajeel's happiness...

But it still hurt so much to see that his happiness didn't involve her.

"I don't know..." Kagome said softly, turning away from the scene to stare up at the Request Board once more. She bit the inside of her cheek as she fought back the burning in her eyes, finally sighing and shaking her head after a moment. "I'd probably just get in the way, Lil."

"In the way of what?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice at her shoulder. She whipped around, sending Lily stumbling off of her shoulder so that he had to use his wings to keep him from crashing to the floor. Kagome gasped and reached out a hand in apology but froze the instant she felt a large hand come to rest on her head. Her cheeks burned red and Kagome looked up hesitantly, blinking wide eyes up at the man that had been a part of her every waking thought since the moment they'd woken up on the island. Her heart lurched in her chest at the genuinely curious look in his scarlet eyes as he stared down at her, waiting for her to answer him.

"I was just telling Kagome she should come with us to train before the Games," Lily piped in then, and Kagome caught the mischeivous lilt in his voice and felt her lip curl in a snarl fo warning toward her feline friend.

"Lil-" she started, just to choke on her words when she felt a thickly muscled arm suddenly loop around her neck, pulling her close to a warm, solid chest.

Kagome's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, and she felt her entire body flush at the contact that she had never even dreamed would be possible with the adorably awkward man. Her hands came up to grip the arm, mostly to keep her upright in case her legs gave out.

"That sounds like a great idea!" she heard Gajeel say. "Been a while since it was just the three of us, eh, Gome?"

Kagome's heart warmed at the genuine excitement in the man's voice. She could see his aura spreading out over her, feel just how much he actually _wanted_ to be around her. She sent a sad smile toward a smirking Lily and let her body relax against Gajeel's. She knew then that she wouldn't deny him, even at the cost of her own heart.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After training for three months in the wilderness with no one but her favorite Dragon Slayer and his Exceed partner for company, Kagome couldn't deny that she was stronger. Not only had her magic power increased alongside her physical strength, but she felt that she had managed to strengthen her heart as well.

Most of their time had been spent doing actual training, but there were the occasional moments- the moments between boughts of rigorous exercise, or the few minutes before they would finally lay down to rest for the night- that they were able to reconnect and bond the way that they had before. It was then that Kagome realized that all of the distance she had felt was entirely of her own making. Sure, Gajeel may not have any kind of romantic interest in her, but he had never once doubted their friendship the way that she had. It nearly broke her heart to think that _she_ was the reason so much time had been lost between them.

Now, after having come to terms with the fact that she may never have the life she wanted with Gajeel, she knew that she could at least stay by his side as his trusted friend for his sake if not her own.

When Gajeel had been chosen to participate in the Grand Magic Games with Fairy Tail's B Team, she knew that she would be right there to cheer him on. She and Lily, alongside a slightly awkward Levy had been together throughout the Games to cheer on the Iron Dragon Slayer and his teammates. The two females hadn't done much talking- hell, Kagome wasn't sure she had even made eye contact with the tiny Script mage- but they were both there to send their support. Did the little bluenette know how Kagome felt? Kagome wasn't sure, and there was no way she would ask with so many prying ears around- so she bit her tongue and tried her best to ignore the awkwardness that nearly made her sweat.

It wasn't until they were watching Gajeel take on Rogue in the final battle that she found herself reaching out to take hold of the tiny woman's hand. She was mildly surprised to feel the woman turn her hand so that she could clasp Kagome's in return, squeezing tightly. Neither one looked away from the lacrima screens above them as Gajeel's skin turned dark and metallic, and shadows began to dance around his form. He had never looked so dangerous before, and Kagome had absolute faith that he could win this battle- but at the cost of great injury to his body.

Both women gasped in surprise when Gajeel's form sunk into shadows that began to race across the battlefield. Neither breathed as they watched his form dipping in and out of the darkness, exchanging powerful blows with the younger slayer before finally releasing an attack so powerful that it sent the young man shooting into the sky. Kagome's eyes were locked on the image of a panting Gajeel on the lacrima screen.

He looked bruised and battered, but he was _alive_. Kagome looked over at Levy, unsurprised to see that the tiny female had tears welling in her eyes as they shared a relieved smile. They were suddenly throwing their arms around each other, bouncing and laughing as they cheered for their slayer. That was the moment she realized that she _could_ handle this. She could handle being around Levy for Gajeel's sake, even if a part of her would always envy the girl. She could put their happiness above her own, and she could be happy in her own way.

Somehow.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It seemed the members of Fairy Tail would never know peace.

Kagome wasn't sure how much more strife she could handle. Her body trembled in a fear she was becoming accustomed to after all of the trials they had face. Now, though, she had something much worse pressing on her. She was breathing heavily, sweating, with her heartbeat pounding in her ears as she and Levy caught their breath for a moment. They had to keep searching. They _had_ to find him. Something in Kagome's gut was screaming at her to hurry because he _needed_ them.

_Gajeel..._

She wasn't entirely sure how it had happened. One moment, they were celebrating the spoils of their victory in the Grand Magic Games, keeping themselves occupied with the surplus of jobs that came with it, and the next-

Kagome reached an arm out to stop Levy, something in her magic flaring and telling her which direction she needed to go in. She took hold of the blue-haired woman's hand, jerking her along as she bolted to the left, her heart threatening to leap out of her chest as panic began to take hold. She wasn't sure how she knew, but Gajeel was in danger and he would be gone forever if they didn't get to him soon.

Kagome and Levy came to a screeching halt when their feet were met with the black water that had flooded this area of Tartoros's fortress. They looked at each other worriedly, both knowing that this had to be the reason they hadn't found him and the others yet.

"How long can you hold your breath?" Kagome asked, reaching up to tie back her unruly black curls.

"Long enough," Levy said with eyes blazing in determination.

"Good." Kagome turned her attention to the water, power building in her hands as she focused all of her magical energy toward the tainted liquid. "The water is toxic, but I'll do what I can to purify it some. You get to Gajeel and the others as quickly as you can. Help him."

"You can count on me."

Kagome looked into the eyes of the tiny woman beside her. She smiled, seeing that even though the girl was visibly shaking from head to toe, she was determined to get Gajeel back to them. This was what the iron mage saw in her. She wasn't the strongest spellcaster, but inside, she had the heart of a lion. _Or a fairy._ Kagome gave her a quick nod of approval and she watched Levy jump headfirst into the murky depths of the cursed water without hesitation.

Now it was Kagome's turn to help. She dipped her hands into the darkness, skin stinging almost instantly at toxic energy she could feel in its depths, and got to work to remove as much of the poison from the liquid so that she might buy her friends some time. She closed her eyes tightly, forcing all of her will into her magic, and silently prayed that Levy would be able to get to him before it was too late. She would have gone herself, but this was where she could be of the most help. Kagome grit her teeth and let out a sharp hiss as her magic strained. She was already feeling weak.

_Save him, Levy. Please._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Impossible."

Kagome stared up into the sky in wonder as they descended. She wasn't sure how long she had been there, but at some point the water had vanished and she was left standing there, alone, trying to gather herself. Her battered body was drained of energy, so she had accepted the fact that this would probably be her final resting place when the world as she knew it ended- but then _they _had appeared.

She had heard Gajeel's story of his father numerous times. Hell, even Natsu's and Wendy's. But she had never imagined that she, in her lifetime, would see what she was seeing at that moment. These weren't like the bloodthirsty monsters that had attacked during the Grand Magic Games. Her heart thundered in her chest as she kneeled there on the hard ground. She watched as the large, looming shapes moved across the skies, the wind roaring as they cut through the air with deadly precision. They were unleashing attacks left and right, and for only a moment she felt fear that they were the enemy- but then she heard the cheers of her comrades and she knew that it was the Faces that the mighty beasts were targeting.

Kagome felt tears escape her eyes and she allowed herself to collapse where she was, letting out a sigh of relief just as her strength left her. She could hear the echoes of a thundering voice, and from what she was hearing, she was certain it was Igneel, Natsu's dragon. Kagome smiled weakly and thought of how happy the Fire Dragon Slayer must be, and hoped that one of the dragons currently soaring through the skies was Metalicana. It would make Gajeel so happy if it was...

Kagome wasn't sure how long she had been laying there when she felt warm hands shifting her, moving her onto her back. Her eyelids were heavy though, and her vision blurry. She could only make out a dark shape as she was lifted and nestled against a warm, firm chest. She was too weak to use her powers; She had spent too much magic trying to purify that poisonous water. Whoever held her, they were incredibly gentle. Kagome could feel the warmth of sunlight, and she could pick up the lightening of the sky through her closed lids, and she felt relief that they had survived to see another morning.

She was being carried for a short while, and when they stopped she heard several voices around her. Then there were _voices,_ loud and echoing, and she managed to blink a few times to focus her eyes up at their source.

_Dragons._

One in particular was staring down at her and Kagome felt a wave of dread wash over her before she heard it's words.

"You still have that nasty look to you, I see."

Kagome felt the body that held her jerk in surprise before an angry voice was shouting, "Shut up!"

She smiled, nestling against him now, knowing that it was Gajeel that held her. She should have known. Nobody's aura was as comforting to her as his was. She rested against him, not quite asleep, but not completely awake. She could pick up their voices, heard the secrets to where they had all been all these years. She wished she could manage to do more than lay limp in Gajeel's hold. She felt him tense with words of their departure and she desperately wished she could at least take his hand to comfort him. Then she heard Wendy's voice, shaking with tears.

"Let's see 'em off. With our heads held high," she heard Gajeel tell the young Dragon Slayer, and Kagome had never been more proud of him.

He had grown so much in the time she had gotten to know him. She couldn't have asked for anything more. She finally slipped into total unconciousness, just as a warm pink light enveloped her senses, and she knew that the love between the Dragon Slayers and their dragons was one of the purest she'd ever witnessed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome's hands were shaking as she entered the city.

One year. It had been one year since she had laid eyes on any of her guildmates. Even _him._ She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. What if she was the only one that answered Lucy's summons? Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and kept walking, looking around for signs of anyone she knew.

She wasn't sure how the busty blonde had managed to track her down. Kagome had kept her distance from everyone after Fairy Tail had disbanded. When Natsu had left town almost immediately upon the battle's end, she took it as a sign that things would be different for all of them. Lucy had told her then, that the Dragon Slayer had left to train and build his strength, and Kagome felt the information strike a chord within her.

All she had ever wanted was to be stronger; To be able to protect the ones she loved. She thought back to all the times she had been absolutely useless to her guild because the only thing she was good really good at was reading auras- and what good was that in a fight? Kagome had left that same day, packing only what she needed, and leaving no word with anyone. With the guild gone, she knew that the others would soon leave as well. Without Fairy Tail, what was it that could hold them together?

She _wanted_ to say goodbye. She really did, but she knew that if she tried to say goodbye to him, she would never leave. She knew that if she was given the option, she would stay by his side, relying on _his_ strength, for the rest of her life. Kagome just couldn't do that. Not to him, and not to herself. So she had left, searching all of Ishgar for power similar to hers and trying to find a way to make herself stronger. It had been difficult, and she had almost ran back to Magnolia with her tail between her legs on more than one occasion, but she had done it.

She wasn't helpless anymore.

Kagome shifted the bag she held by the straps over her shoulder, careful not to knock it into her bow for risk of damaging it. She had just gotten it polished after all.

"Well looky here."

Kagome started at the sound coming from up head as she approached where the Guild Hall had been. Her heart leapt at the sight of them, not all, but most of her guildmates, gathered at the ruins of what had once been Fairy Tail. She received wide smiles and shouts of greeting from several familiar faces, even had to drop her bag so that she could receive an excited hug from one overly excited Script mage.

"Kagome!" the shorter woman exclaimed excitedly.

Kagome was laughing, fighting back tears as she held the petite woman tightly before she pulled back, looking for the source of the voice she had heard earlier. She heard Levy chuckle a bit as she stepped away, hands behind her back as she stared off into the crowd, and Kagome followed her eyes. She gasped then, and felt her hands shake at the sight of him.

"Gajeel..." she whispered.

He really hadn't changed at all, and she found herself thankful for that. He was smirking at her, ruby eyes soft as she took a hesitant step toward him. She found her cheeks flushing and she bit down on her lip, not sure if it would even be okay to run at him the way she wanted to. She had left him after all, without so much as a note to where she was going. He had every reason to hate her now. She felt a weight settle on her shoulder and she looked over in surprise at a familiar Exceed smiling knowingly at her.

"Lily," Kagome bit out, and her voice was shaking as tears built up in her eyes.

"It is good to see you again, Kagome," the tiny warrior greeted before Kagome pulled him off her shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Kagome was rubbing her face into his soft fur and muttering how much she had missed him, making the Exceed laugh against her. Kagome was so distracted, she nearly forgot-

"And what about me, huh?"

Kagome's eyes snapped open in surprise at the sound of the voice in front of her. She gasped and looked up, heart nearly stopping as he reached out to put a hand atop her head. Kagome's lips parted and she struggled to get any words out past the lump in her throat, so she just gave him a weak smile, even as more tears watered in her eyes and blurred her vision.

"It's been a while, huh, Gome?"

Kagome let out a strangled laugh and she lowered her head, nodding once.

"It has," she agreed, voice barely above a whisper. "Gaj-"

Her words died in her throat when she suddenly felt an arm loop around her and she was pulled against a familiar chest. Kagome gasped, body tense, heart pounding in her ears as she realized what was happening. She felt all of the emotions she had been pushing down this past year bubble up and overflow, and then she was crying. She felt a soft pat of a paw against her cheek and she chuckled at the sight of a very much crushed Pantherlily sandwiched between their bodies.

"Missed ya, Gome," she heard him mutter against the top of her head, and Kagome couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I missed you, too," Kagome bit out, burrying her face in his chest and releasing Lily so that she could wrap her arms around the large man before her. She let a few sobs loose and she heard her dearest friend chuckle softly as he tightened his hold on her. Kagome wasn't sure if things would be exactly how they were before, but she didn't care. She was just so happy to be back by his side.

She'd make sure that she stayed this time. No matter what.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was funny really.

She had accepted a long time ago that as long as Fairy Tail was around, there would be trouble for it. She should have known that the instant the guild had reunited, and their master had been found, that danger would find them once again. Now, not only were they fighting for their lives, but the lives of the entire world.

Kagome darted out of the way as an attack meant for Gajeel was hurled her way, tackling a startled Levy in the process. The tiny mage let out a grunt as they hit the ground, rolling a bit from the momentum of Kagome's body. When they came to a stop, both females were scrambling to their feet. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the visible amounts of Bane Particles spreading around them, heard Gajeel's cries to run, and Kagome was stringing an arrow and aiming ahead.

"Stay back!" she shouted, firing off a purifying arrow that cleared up a large amount of the toxins.

Gajeel sent her a thumbs up before turning back to the enemy, covering his body with iron as he did so. Kagome was immediately putting up a barrier where she and Levy stood, charging an arrow with the spell before burrying the tip into the soil. So long as the arrow was in place, the barrier would hold. Kagome was about to mention this to Levy, but stopped when she heard a grunt of pain from Gajeel.

Looking up, Kagome saw a him struggling to stand upright, just as the dark wizard before him prepared for another attack. Kagome grit her teeth, darting out from the safety of the barrier to rush to his aid. She knew Levy would have done the same, but that was the beauty of Kagome's power. She could control who or what came out from behind a closed barrier like the one that currently surrounded the Solid Script user.

"Kagome!" Levy cried out, just as Kagome lifted her bow, absorbing the brunt of the attack before it could hit the Iron Dragon Slayer, though it sent her crashing backwards a bit.

A steady pair of hands were gripping her shoulders, keeping her up as she fought back a cry of pain. She was sure her arm was broken.

"You shouldn't be out here," Gajeel growled, though he handled her carefully. "I can handle breathing in this stuff but you-

"My magic nullifies this poison," Kagome bit out. "I'll be fine."

She wanted to eat her words when a flurry of very familiar curses were hurled their way. Gajeel took the most damage as he tried to shield her from the first few attacks. It was with Levy's help that the familiar Dark Deluge was drained away, and Gajeel was able to nullify another- but then the wizard that was made entirely from Bane Particles sent out a curse that had the pair of them separated, attacked by waves of power that had Kagome screaming out in pain before she managed to gather her wits enough to send out a blast of Purification to stop it.

When she opened her eyes, she and Gajeel were both on the ground, gasping and sweating from the ordeal. Kagome looked back to where Levy was pressing her hands against the barrier. Kagome was glad she had thought to make the thing impenetrable, even from the inside. She knew the script mage would have physically run out to help them if she hadn't. Kagome knew that Gajeel would be too distracted if she was out here in the thick of things. She needed to stay safe so that _he_ would stay safe. Kagome struggled to her feet, her broken arm dangling uselessly as her burning blue eyes glared up at the enemy.

"All your struggling is for naught!" Kagome heard the wizard shout, just as he sent out another blast that had Gajeel flying away from her.

Kagome let out a scream when she saw Gajeel send a determined look her way before his lips parted and he started to inhale deeply.

"DON'T DO IT, GAJEEL!" Kagome screamed, and she heard Levy shouting the same.

The stubborn man didn't listen. Suddenly his body was dark and metallic, his hits finally connecting with enemy, and Kagome felt her body relax just the slightest bit. Gajeel's attacks were coming in a flurry, each one harder than the next, and then just like that, the enemy was disappearing. The holy magic user let out a sigh of relief and let her shoulders relax, one hand carefully cradling her injured arm. Ahead of her, Gajeel sent a smirk over his shoulder, one that she returned with a smile of her own. It should have been impossible, but she was starting to realize that there was something about this man that defied the possible.

"You okay?"

Kagome felt a pulse of something and her eyes were wide in panick. Gajeel frowned, turning toward her, but Kagome was already in motion.

She was on her feet, running, and she sent a blast of her power at Gajeel, sending him flying out of the way. There was the cool wave of relief before she closed her eyes and accepted what was coming. Kagome smiled, despite the curses he was sending her way when he gathered himself. She was smiling when she finally opened her eyes, and his eyes found her, and his face paled in horror. She smiled when she felt herself being pulled back with increasing speed, and she watched Gajeel get to his feet and try to run toward her, but she just kept getting further and further away. She was smiling, even when her body's descent slowed some, and she reached out with her good arm, thankfully the one that wasn't bound within the curse that was slowly pulling her body away, and sent a shield of power that halted the Dragon Slayer in his tracks.

"KAGOME!"

He was hammering his fists against her power, and she saw Levy running their way. Smart girl must have figured out that knocking the arrow out of place would destroy the barrier. She was at Gajeel's side, her tiny fists slamming against Kagome's power as well, and Kagome could only smile. Their faces looked so frantic as they fought against it, reaching out in all directions for a way past her magic. There was no arrow holding this barrier in place though; just the power of Kagome's will to keep them alive, and that was the strongest part of her.

"It's okay," Kagome said, though her voice cracked as a few tears managed to escape. "Guys, it's okay."

"Kagome, what the hell!" Gajeel roared. "Drop the fuckin' barrier! Now!"

"Kagome, please!" Levy was in hysterics, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Kagome shook her head once, trying to ignore the pounding of fear in her body as she was slowly pulled toward her death. She closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts before she looked up again to meet her favorite pair of crimson eyes. Eyes that were watering now, shedding tears for _her_. Kagome felt warmth in her chest then. Had Gajeel ever shed tears for her before? She didn't think so. It was a small comfort to know that he felt that strongly for her now. It made what was about to happen less frightening somehow. She swallowed painfully and let out a sound that was half-laugh, half-sob.

"Take care of him for me, Levy," Kagome called out, looking to the blue-haired woman for an instant before locking her gaze back onto Gajeel. He was shaking his head, staring at her with wide, scared eyes.

"You can count on me," she heard Levy choke out, and Kagome could only laugh to herself.

"Gajeel..." Kagome wasn't sure she could get the words out. More tears spilled from her eyes, but she could see the color of his aura fluctuating violently as he met her gaze.

"'Gome," his voice cracked, and she saw him try one last time to slam his fist against the barrier she put in place.

"I love you."

Kagome spit it out, cutting off whatever he had to say. She was dying after all. What did she have to lose? She saw his eyes widen in surprise and she giggled, wincing when she felt the action take a strain on her body that was slowly dying the further she got pulled into the portal.

"Wha-?"

"I've always love you, you idiot," Kagome laughed, shaking her head. "But...But I was happy just being your friend. No... That's a lie. For a long time, I let my jealousy get the best of me." Kagome looked up and smiled sadly at Levy, who was looking at her with wide, confused eyes. Kagome tilted her head and met Gajeel's eyes, more tears spilling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry about that, Gajeel. But, I'm not sorry for this. I'm not sorry I took your place. I'll never be sorry for saving you."

"Stop talking like you're dyin', you idiot!" Gajeel shouted, a blush flooding his face even as he started to swing at the barrier again, his skin going metalic as his magic covered his body. "I'm gonna save you, dammit!"

"It's no use," Kagome told him sadly. "I'm already half-dead anyway."

That made him freeze, and she saw his body start to shake before his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. He stared at her, tears running silently down his face, and Kagome wished that she could have held him one last time.

But this wasn't a fairy tale. She wasn't going to get her happy ending.

"Don't blame yourself for this, you hear me?" Kagome shouted. "Don't you dare waste your life thinking you could have stopped me! I chose this! I chose your life, because you have always meant more to me than my own happiness. Always, Gajeel..."

He was shaking his head, and she knew the poor man had to be so confused, but that just endeared him to her all the more. He had never been a romantic, she knew. He probably didn't even completely understand that he was in love with the tiny woman at his side. Kagome bit down on her lip before she closed her eyes tightly. She wasn't sure how much longer she had...

"Both of you," she said, her voice steady with her seriousness. "Both of you, live. Live enough for me, okay? Have enough happiness for me, too. That's all I have ever wanted."

"Kagome!"

Kagome opened her eyes one last time, taking in the sight of him reaching out to her just as her barrier flickered out of existence. This was it. She saw him and Levy rushing toward her, crying out her name. There were tears, and desperate hope on their faces, but she knew that they would never reach her in time. She let herself imagine for a moment though, that they would, and how awkward things would be after her confession. She let out a slightly hysterical giggle at the thought before she shook her head, another tear slipping free. Kagome let out a soft sigh, taking in the sight of her Dragon Slayer staring at her one last time before the portal flashed, closing forever.

And taking Kagome with it.

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** This is the end of this story. No convenient spells that'll send Kagome back to the world of the living. See, I was a teensy bit conflicted here because for all that I love Kagome, I ship tf out of Gajeel and Levy. I didn't wanna split them up, even for fanfiction, so this story popped into my head and I thought it was wonderfully bittersweet so I just _had_ to share it with y'all. Let me know what y'all think!


	9. Rain

**A/N: **Jacob Black + Kagome + Rain = Too easy. Bring on the angst and the shirtless werewolves!

**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Jacob Black**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Twilight, or the characters belonging to either franchise.**

* * *

**Rain**

Kagome had never put much thought into how she would die.

Having gone through all she had back in the Feudal Era, she was honestly surprised that she had even lived this long. She never thought that she would have survived the battle with Naraku, restore the Sacred Jewel, _and_ make the correct wish that would set them all free from its tainted existence. She never thought that the jewel would vanish into thin air, taking her, the well, and her choices with it.

She never thought that she would come _home._

Kagome laughed to herself as she stared up at the cloudy sky she found herself under. Perhaps "home" wasn't the word she was looking for. Home for her had been a small hut, crowded with friends that became family; sitting around a small fire, sharing laughter and the warmth that only came from being surrounded by those closest to her. Now, she was stuck in her original time, the era of her birth, but she felt more out of place here than she had ever felt back in the past. A few tears burned at her eyes and Kagome found herself inching forward, just a bit.

Her home with her family, the ones that shared her blood, had become a prison. "Home" was a magic-less place that promised her nothing but a simple lifestyle, void of adventure and excitement. It made Kagome's stomach hurt just thinking about it. She had stayed home long enough to graduate, hoping that she could at least make her family proud before she broke their hearts. She was finding it harder and harder to exist in a place that had once meant so much to her- but now only served as a reminder of what she had lost; The future she could have had in the past with her Feudal family. Kagome closed her eyes tightly, listening to the roaring of the wind around her.

She had started traveling not long after graduating from high school, choosing not to go to University. There would be no point. All she wanted was to find some sign that there was still magic in the world, _somewhere._ She was a desperate woman, researching every myth and legend she stumbled across, looking far and wide for any signs of the creatures that had become such a huge part of her life.

Kagome had a fantasy that her comrades had survived, at least the ones that _could._ She had daydreamed more than once of coming across Sesshoumaru or Shippou, who- in her mind- would be successful businessmen or celebrities that kept their true identities a secret from the world_._ She imagined finding Kouga, Ginta, and Hakaku again- living their lives together as always, because they were pack, and she just couldn't imagine them living any other way. She pretended that yellow cats were Kirara, disguising herself as a normal house-cat to avoid being noticed by those that shouldn't know about her kind. She imagined a world where demons were hiding in plain sight, and she just needed to _keep looking._

Her efforts had gotten her here, in the tiny town of Forks, where she had found some promising leads on what could possibly be a pack of wolf demons hiding in the lush forests of this gray place. Kagome had done all that she could, reaching out with her powers, hoping to sense even a fragment of demonic energy, only to be disappointed.

_Again._

Kagome felt her foot scrape the edge of the precipice, and her stomach jolted just a bit before she grit her teeth in determination. She took in a deep breath, opening her eyes once more to look out at the large expanse of ocean before her, taking in the dark, rolling waves that would hopefully consume her. She just wanted to stop hurting. She just wanted to _stop_ being disappointed. The cold splash of water from above startled her, and she looked down at her exposed arms, not entirely surprised to see raindrops had struck her and were now falling harshly from the tumultuous sky.

"How poetic," she said to herself with a chuckle, reaching up to clutch the precious beads she always wore around her neck, fingering one of the fangs that was strung through them.

"There's nothing _poetic _about suicide, lady."

Kagome whipped her head around, heart jumping to her throat as the voice from behind startled her. Her eyes were wide as she took in the sight of the young man behind her, and she was baffled that she hadn't sensed anyone approaching. He was tall; all rippling muscles and caramel skin, glistening with the rain that was pouring down on them. His dark hair was cropped short to his head, matching dark brows that furrowed as his gentle brown eyes watched her cautiously. His face was flushed, and his full lips were parted slightly in what she assumed was surprise. His feet and torso were bare, which was odd considering it was freezing out, and here he was wearing nothing but a pair of baggy gym shorts. Was he resistant to the cold? He was dangerously handsome, the kind of handsome she had become surrounded by once upon a time, and for a moment, she felt hope spark in her chest again- but there was no demonic energy in this male. Kagome saw him swallow, and he shook his head, as though snapping himself out of a daze. She gripped the beads tighter, her body tensing as his eyes focused on her intensely. Her heart raced, suddenly anxious as she watched his eyes almost _glow_ as they fixed on her with something akin to wonder. _Is he some kind of psycho?_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the boy suddenly called out, hands splayed before him, but his body didn't move an inch toward her. His voice was raised so that she could hear him over the pounding of the rain and the roaring of the wind. "Don't jump. Whatever you're going through, it isn't worth killing yourself over!"

Kagome rose an eyebrow at the copper-skinned male and couldn't stop the laugh that spilled out.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she said bitterly, turning around to face the cliff's edge again.

She heard his feet shuffling behind her and she peeked over her shoulder, watching as he struggled to keep himself in place when it looked like he really wanted to go to her. Kagome frowned at him, but didn't move away from him. This boy definitely piqued her curiosity- something that hadn't happened in a long time.

"Please, just get away from the edge," he called out to her, and Kagome struggled to hear him as the rain picked up. "I know I'm just a stranger, and you don't owe me anything- but it would haunt me forever if you jumped off that cliff and died with me standing here."

"Then go stand somewhere else," Kagome said with a dark chuckle under her breath.

"Not gonna happen, lady."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise at the fact that this boy had even heard her over the pounding rain around them. She slowly turned around to face him, watching as he sent her a crooked half-smile that probably would have made her blush a few years ago. She frowned, taking comfort in the faint clacking of beads in her hand as she struggled internally with what to do.

"You know, if I were to kill myself, I wouldn't have the chance to feel guilty about traumatizing you," she pointed out.

"For someone trying to off herself, you're kind of a smart ass."

Kagome's eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh that came out at his words. Here she was, seconds away from jumping to her demise, and this strange man pops out of the woods with his rippling muscles and guilt-trips to stop her. Was this the universe telling her that she couldn't give up yet? Was this her sign?

Somewhere in the distance, she heard a faint howl and she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up at the sound. She closed her eyes, heart aching as she remembered why she had even come here. She had hoped beyond hope that maybe she could find traces of wolf demons here, maybe even learn about what became of her once would-be suitor, but she had hit another dead-end, and that was how she had found herself wandering into the forest looking for ways to end her life. When she opened her eyes, she saw the boy staring off to his right, head cocked, listening to something.

"What? Speak wolf, do you?" Kagome spit out, arms folding defensively across her chest.

The boy's eyes widened in shock as he stared at her, his mouth floundering before he was sputtering and forcing out a fake laugh that had her eyes narrowing in suspicion. She tilted her head and tried again to reach out with her power, tentatively so as not to get her hopes up too high again.

"'Speak wolf?'" he scoffed, hands on his hips as he rocked awkwardly from side to side. "_That's_ ridiculous. Who ever heard of-"

There was another howl, closer this time, and Kagome watched as his head whipped toward the sound and his lips pulled back as though he was fighting with himself. Her eyes widened and she took a hesitant step toward him, still poking and prodding his aura with her power. If there was anything useful she had picked up from hanging around Inuyasha, it was that she knew a guilty person when she saw one. He was hiding something.

"B-but if I _did_ speak wolf," he said, eyes searching the trees before turning back to her, sending a nervous smile her way. "I bet _that _one is saying we should get outta here. You know, before he comes to defend his territory and...and other wolf-like stuff."

"Oh yeah?" Kagome said slowly... and then she felt something coming from the boy's right arm.

It was just a flicker, just the smallest hint of something, but it had Kagome rushing at the male, completely catching him off-guard. The boy took a quick step back just as Kagome latched onto his bicep, eyes locking on the striking tribal tattoo there and pressing her fingertips against it. Unfortunately, the barefoot boy had jerked back so suddenly, and was so surprised at Kagome's manhandling, that he slipped on the saturated ground, toppling onto his back, taking a squealing Kagome with him. She still had a grip on his arm, causing her to crash against him, landing with her torso over his as they landed with a splat onto the muddy earth. Kagome sputtered but refused to let go, instead using one hand to shove the wet curtain of her hair out of her face.

She was not prepared for the look this boy was giving her.

Kagome's mouth went dry as her sapphire eyes clashed with the warm, chocolate ones before her. He was looking up at her in wonder, eyes wide and almost glowing with something eerily familiar to a predator's gaze. His lips were parted, and she noticed that he was breathing heavily as he stared up at her, eyes darkening the longer they watched each other. Kagome shivered, one had still clinging to the tense muscle of his arm, the other pressed flat against his bare chest, and that was when she noticed just how _warm_ he was. Her cheeks flushed as she watched his tongue dart out to lick his lips, lips that were already wet from the rain that was still pouring over them. She took in a sharp gasp and, without thinking, squeezed onto the arm that she held, sending a little spark of her power at the tattoo that had caught her attention earlier.

Then she felt it.

It wasn't anything demonic. She would have recognized it if it were. Still, there was something in this boy, something otherworldly that was hidden before by what she now knew was some kind of seal on his arm. She heard a soft growl from the male underneath her, felt it vibrate in his chest beneath her palm, and her eyes widened and brimmed with tears. The boy was stiff then, blinking rapidly as he looked up at her, and whatever spell he had been under before was gone as he started to panic.

"I-I didn't mean to scare you-" he started, but he was cut off by Kagome's lips crashing against his.

She knew in the back of her mind that was she was doing was insane, but she was so _happy._ This boy wasn't a demon, but he wasn't human either. He was the first clue she had found in years at _something_ still existing in this world. Kagome whimpered against his lips, hands raising to cup his sculpted cheeks, surprised when she felt him eagerly returning her kiss. Their lips parted against each other, heads tilting to get better access- Kagome's body melted against his and she was lost.

It was like a fire had been lit beneath her skin.

Kagome felt large, hot hands coming to wrap around her, pressing against her soaked clothing and heating her up from the outside in. She reveled in the feeling of the power inside this male, knowing that she had _so_ many questions to ask him but right now...

...Right now all she could focus on was the tongue that was twisting with hers, making her gasp against his open mouth.

He was holding her firmly, hands roaming over her smaller body, and Kagome was consumed by the heat of him. His soft lips were moving against hers so expertly, like kissing her was something he had always done. She felt it again, the growling in his chest, and Kagome's body shivered as her fingers shifted over his face to tangle in his short locks, holding him to her as she took from him desperately. They were suddenly rolling, and it was Kagome who was pressed into the mud, thankfully shielded from the rain a bit as the male's larger form leaned over her. He pulled away from her a bit, and Kagome's eyes opened slowly, immediately locking with the glistening, suddenly opaque eyes above her. She couldn't help the smile and sob that broke free.

She reached up a hand to trail her fingers down the side of his face, vaguely noticing the steam rising from his skin as his body heat started to evaporate the rain that was still falling. He was watching her carefully, breathing hard as he held himself on his hands over her, careful not to crush her. His lips were swollen, parted, and she saw the flash of a sharpened incisor that made her heart jolt in her chest.

"What are you?" Kagome whispered, running her fingers over the man's lips, eyes fluttering as his body shook at her touch.

"I could ask you the same," he returned, and his eyes were searching her face as curiously as she was searching his.

Kagome smiled a genuine smile for the first time in years, and she felt like the skies had finally cleared for her. She wasn't sure what this boy was exactly, but she knew that there was _something_ here, and she had been meant to find it; To find him. She pushed herself up a bit onto her elbows so that she could bring her face closer to his. Copper cheeks flushed at her closeness and Kagome felt the warmth of feminine satisfaction that she affected him so strongly, but was also very concerned that she was reacting to him as well. There was something going on here, something she needed to understand, and this boy was her only way to get answers.

"I'm Kagome," she finally said, softly, and she realized vaguely that the rain had stopped at some point. She looked up at him from under her lashes, her own cheeks burning at the soft hum that emitted from his throat.

"Jacob," he said, and his voice was warm and husky and inviting. "Jacob Black."

"Well, Jacob Black," Kagome said, eyes sparkling mischievously. "I don't think I'll be 'offing myself' now. I have too many questions."

"Good," Jacob said, and she felt herself shiver again as he cocked an eyebrow and sent her a smile that was all white teeth and sharp fangs that were distinctly canine in nature. "Because I have a few of my own."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but she was silenced as he shifted his weight onto one hand so that he could lift the other to cup the side of her face. Kagome's eyes fluttered as he tilted her head, and she was amazed at just how small she felt caged beneath this complete stranger.

And how safe.

"But first..." his voice trailed off and she gasped as his lips came pressing down on hers again.

Kagome didn't bother to fight it, but she wasn't sure why. She didn't know this male. She had no clue what he was, or what he wanted. All she knew, was that his lips were doing things to her that she had never felt before, and gods be damned, it felt like he was _supposed_ to be the one doing them. It just felt _right_. Kagome sighed, body turning to goo under his touch and she heard his growl of approval as her arms came up to wrap around his neck, pulling him flush against her.

She would ask him questions later. She could make sense of it all later. Right now, she was reveling in the fact that not all of the magic in the world was gone, and she now had a reason to keep on living. Kagome lost herself in the arms of this male, Jacob, and she felt her soul cry out happily that she had found something to enjoy after having gone so long being miserable.

Above them, the clouds parted, shining just enough sunlight to brighten up the patch of earth where they laid, lost in the sensations of each other as though it were the most natural thing in the world for two strangers to suddenly start going at it in the middle of nowhere. Kagome couldn't help but smile, pulling back and breathing heavily as Jacob lowered his head to pepper kisses down the side of her neck, making her arch against him. She looked up into the brightening sky, feeling his warmth invading the coldness that had numbed her for so long.

He was like the sun. Chasing away the dark clouds her life had become. He had saved her from the pouring rain that had become her only constant.

"How poetic," she breathed.

And she smiled when she heard him laugh against her skin.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter caught me by surprise. It started out as something fun and steamy, but quickly turned into a story of someone being pulled from the depths of depression. I hadn't planned on doing a continuation, but after writing it, I could't help but feel I could definitely do more with this. Also, I looooooove me some Jacob *fans self* Let me know what you guys think!


	10. Training

**A/N: **I'm not sure which story I'll be updating first, but if it's this one- check out the new update for TOIL for the long, drawn-out explanation for my absence. Or, just accept my shitty apology, and try your damndest to be patient with me.

**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Shoto Todoroki **

**(*Continuation of 'Eyes'*)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, My Hero Acadamia or the characters from either franchise.**

* * *

**Training**

Kagome found it incredibly ironic that the first friend she'd made at UA could pass for a reincarnation of her beloved hanyou friend. She smirked as the blonde boy at her side let out an almost canine growl as he warmed up for their spar. Katsuki Bakugou was so loud, so determined, so _rude!_ His first words to her had been something along the lines of "keep up or stay out of my way," and she couldn't help but force her friendship onto him. He had accepted it begrudgingly, along with the friendship of one Eijiro Kirishima, who was as kind as he was passionate. They made an odd trio, but Kagome found herself endeared to them both- especially Bakugou- who had proven to be a fiercely loyal, though volatile, companion.

It also helped that he was a pretty good distraction from the number one ranking student of class 1-A, that just so happened to be the same boy she had stumbled upon, _naked_, the day she moved into the dorms. Kagome felt the stares from behind her, and she ignored them, because she knew that one of them was _his._ She heard Bakugou bark out an order for her to start stretching and she rolled her eyes, swinging her arms out and pulling one tight across her chest. She caught movement from the corner of her eye, saw the flash of white hair, and felt her face heat up in embarrassment. Shoto Todoroki was not what she expected.

He was not showy or overly confident, despite his impressive abilities. Kagome had found him to actually be quite reserved, calculating- a true prodigy if she ever saw one. He mostly kept to himself, though she did see him socialize with the Midoriya boy Bakugou seemed so set on dominating. Todoroki was as smart as he was handsome, and Kagome found herself incredibly intimidated by him. With her experience in the Feudal Era combined with the strict tutelage of the experienced professors at UA, she had quickly rose in the ranks of class 1-A despite her late entry. She was on her way into the top ten, but often found herself struggling to focus when it came down to _anything_ that required her to work in close proximity to the fire and ice user. It didn't help that every time she happened to meet his peculiar gaze, she found herself floundering for words and blushing so hard she was sure she resembled a tomato. How could she help it? She had made a complete fool of herself in front of him after all.

"Looks like you have an admirer, Kags," she heard Kirishima whisper at her shoulder before coming to stand in front of her to start stretches of his own.

Kagome tensed, throwing a look over her shoulder discreetly and was surprised to see a pair of emerald eyes focused their way, a soft blush on freckled cheeks. Kagome blinked in surprise when Izuku Midoriya caught her gaze and the flush bled down his neck, below the collar of his uniform. She heard Kirishima chuckle conspiratorially and whipped her head around to stare in shock at her two friends. She noticed Bakugou completely ignore her stare in favor of dropping to the ground, stretching his legs out, and gripping his ankles as he continued with his warm up as though he hadn't heard his red-haired friend at all. She felt a nervous sweat break out and looked to Kirishima for help.

"No way," she said, shaking her head nervously. "We've barely even spoken to each other."

"So?" Kiri chuckled, lowering himself to mirror Bakugou. "He doesn't have to know you to think you're cute."

"Will you shut up already?" Bakugou snapped, reaching out to smack the red-head with the back of his hand.

Kirishima's smile didn't falter as he sent a mischievous look Kagome's way. Kagome put her hands on her hips and chewed on her bottom lip nervously. Her thoughts immediately went to her middle school experience with unrequited feelings, and how much of a hassle Hojo had been for her just because she couldn't outright tell the boy she wasn't interested for fear of hurting his feelings. That was then, when her biggest concern with school was passing a math final. Now, she had much bigger things to stress about, and she didn't have time for Mirdoriya's affections, as sweet as the boy was, because she just _didn't feel the same_. She tapped her foot nervously before she spun around, steps determined as she marched toward the green-haired teen. She heard Kirishima wolf whistle in her direction, and another loud smack she had no doubt came from Bakugou, but she pushed on.

"Oi, Kagome!" she heard Bakugou shout after her angrily. "Get your ass back over here!"

Kagome raised a hand to wave him off, eyes locked on the poor boy that was staring at her with wide, frightened eyes as his skin burned an impossible shade of red. By this time, more than a few other students had noticed the commotion Bakugou was making and she felt their looks as she headed towards the third ranking student that was sweating bullets at her approach.

"H-Higurashi-" Midoriya stammered, eyes looking around for help as she finally came to a stop before him. "What-?"

"Izuku," she began gently, feeling her own face flush as her embarrassment got the best of her, but she knew that she needed to shut this down _now._ "Look, I'm flattered, but it wouldn't be fair to you if I wasn't completely honest about how I feel."

"Huh?" the boy stared at her in pure confusion, his head cocking to the side adorably as he looked at her. Kagome let out a huff that fluttered her bangs and shook her head gently as she reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. His eyes blinked down at where she touched him before meeting her cerulean eyes with his brows furrowed.

"I see you as a friend, Midoriya," she said gently, head tilted up to meet his gaze evenly. "_Just _a friend."

"Um...s-same here?"

Kagome blinked in confusion before she narrowed her eyes a bit. She removed her hand from the boy and stood up straight, arms folding across her chest as she replayed the look he had been giving her earlier in her mind along with Kirishima's words. She was _positive_ she had caught him staring at her, and it was impossible to mistake that blush of his for anything else. So what was she missing? She shifted her weight to one foot and cocked a hip, tilting her head as she cocked her head to the side.

"You don't have a crush on me?" she asked him bluntly, only to see the boy's eyes bug out comically before that embarrassed blush returned to his delicately+ freckled cheeks.

"W-w-what?!" he stammered, gloved hands coming up to wave in front of him frantically. "NO! W-why would you-?"

"You were staring at me, weren't you?" Kagome pressed, hands going to her hips as she shifted her weight again. She heard whispers around her and she looked around, noticing that everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch the debacle she had caused. Her ears burned when she mistakenly met the dual-colored eyes of the boy she had been trying to avoid. She returned her gaze to the greenette before her, determined to settle this misunderstanding now that she had made an ass out of herself.

"No!" Midoriya exclaimed. "I wasn't staring at _you,_ I was staring at-"

That was when the boy's mouth snapped shut and she watched him curl in on himself. Kagome frowned, watching as Midoriya's eyes flicked nervously over her shoulder and then down to his feet as the blush on his face deepened and spread to his ears as his feet shuffled nervously. Kagome looked over her shoulder, back toward her friends that were now staring at her openly, one in amusement, the other in full-out annoyance. Kagome turned back to Midoriya and watched as he brought a hand up to nervously rub at the back of his neck.

"I wasn't staring at you..." he repeated softly, and Kagome felt a bunch of puzzle pieces click together in her mind. She looked back at her friends again, saw the faint blush on Bakugou's cheeks, even as he glared at her, and she swore a lightbulb went off over her head.

"Oh!" she gasped, whipping back to face the muscular boy that was doing his best to disappear beneath the stares of all of their classmates. She brought her hands up to her lips, realizing she had missed some _very_ obvious signs that she now realized were an attempt at covering up what was _obviously_ a relationship Bakugou had intended on keeping a secret. She felt like such a jerk now! She reached out and took hold of one of Izuku's hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. Emerald eyes met hers nervously, and she gave him a soft smile of understanding.

"My mistake," she said, squeezing his hand again. "Just forget I said anything."

"Th-thank you, Kagome," he said with a small smile of his own, his shoulders relaxing a bit. "Besides, Todoroki probably would have given me a good beatdown today during training if I _did_ have a crush on you."

"Huh?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to be confused. Midoriya giggled, and she found herself frowning as he gave her a wide smile and a wink.

"You definitely have an admirer, Kagome," he said with a head-tilt toward the direction of one fire and ice user. "Just maybe not the one you thought?"

Kagome couldn't help it when her eyes were pulled toward the boy in question. She felt shivers run down her spine when one turquoise and one gray eye locked with her bright blue. A small smile was sent her way, and she was immediately spinning around, marching in the other direction, followed by the sound of gentle laughter that only made her skin flush an impressive shade of pink everywhere she wasn't covered. Upon reaching Bakugou, she snatched hold of his upper arm and gave him a rough tug.

"Oi-!"

"Let's fight, now," she said stiffly "Now, before I die of mortification, please."

Bakugou stared down at her, then past her before a knowing smirk split his face. He looked down at her with that annoyingly smug face of his, and Kagome bristled. She grit her teeth and gave him a shove, focusing her power into her hands so that they glowed a soft pink. Bakugou let out a belt of loud, obnoxious laughter before he whipped his own hands out, palms sparking as his quirk manifested itself. Kirishima backed out of the danger zone without having to be asked, and she noticed the students around them inside Gym Gamma give the duo a wide berth.

"Ready when you are, woman," Bakugou said, and Kagome saw the thrill of a challenge light up his ruby eyes. "And don't hold back. We gotta give your boyfriend a good show, don't we?"

Kagome swore she felt steam rush out of her ears as she stepped closer to her friend, their chests bumping as she glared up at him before giving him a secret smile of her own.

"Don't forget about yours," she quipped, though she did so softly so that their classmates with enhanced hearing wouldn't pick up on it. "I'm sure he's just _dying_ to see you in action."

She watched with satisfaction as Bakugou's cheeks flushed an adorable shade of pink as he sent a wide-eyed panicked look at her before his teeth were bared and his brows turned down angrily. Kagome smiled wide, jumping back as he let loose a small explosion between them that would have surely knocked her off her feet if she'd moved a second slower.

"I'm gonna wipe the floor with you, Higurashi!"

"Bring it, _Kachaan!"_

Kagome let out a peal of laughter as the explosions from her friend sent her hair whipping back despite her barrier going up before the blast could reach her. Her eyes, now flashing pink with her power, locked with Bakugou's, and the two were lost in the thrill of the fight, their quirks oddly compatible for their endurance training.

Neither noticed when Todoroki approached Midoriya, bumping shoulders with the boy as they both watched the spar between the explosive blonde and the transfer student that looked nothing short of magical with her spiritual powers.

"I told you about my feelings for Higurashi in confidence, Midoriya," Shoto said softly, though nothing in voice sounded upset that Izuku had spilled the beans. The greenette let out a nervous chuckle and shrugged.

"I didn't see the harm in telling her," Midoriya said, giving the dual user a side-eyed glance and a smirk. "She certainly didn't rush to tell _you_ she wasn't interested like she did me."

"She could have just been embarrassed," Todoroki said, arms crossing as he kept his stare locked on the raven-haired beauty that was dancing out of Bakugou's reach with an ease that showcased her grace and agility. "The whole class was watching after all."

"_Or,_" Izuku said, leaning over to whisper to his red-and-white-haired classmate. "She didn't feel the need to reject you because she's _interested_."

"Unlikely," Shoto said, a small frown breaking out over his handsome face. Midoriya watched, his heart aching, as the Todoroki prodigy raised a hand to run his fingertips over his scarred skin.

"Don't do that," Midoriya scolded, snatching the boy's wrist and pulling it away, ignoring Bakugou's scream as Kagome sent out a blast of power that sent the blonde flying and crashing into a concrete mass on the other side of the arena. "You are easily one of the most handsome guys in UA, Shoto. She's probably just nervous. After what you told me about her walking in on you, can you blame her?"

"_One _of the most handsome?" Shoto said after a long moment, giving Midoriya a small smile. "And just who would be more attractive, Midoriya?"

The green-haired boy gave his friend a wide smile, even as the blush returned to the apples of his freckled cheeks. He raised his hands, folding them behind his head as he turned to face the wreckage caused by the two friends still training up ahead. As he did, Bakugou pulled himself out of the rubble surrounding him, letting out a loud roar as he used his quirk to blast him back toward a grinning Kagome. Izuku's smile softened to something warmer, despite the violence the two sparring were displaying.

"My boyfriend, _obviously,_" he said, quietly so that no one else would hear, but not so quietly that Shoto could miss the pride in his voice. He chuckled, heart warming at the warmth he saw in Izuku's eyes as he watched the chaotic blonde boy that was bound and determined to be number one in their class. Even if it meant defeating his secret lover to do so.

"I envy you, Midoriya," Shoto said softly, watching the spar as well, feeling that familiar fluttering feeling in gut as he watched Kagome fend off a flurry of explosions without missing a beat. "I wish I had the courage to tell her how I feel."

"You have the courage, Shoto," Midoriya said gently, giving the boy a gentle nudge to his calf with one foot. "You just have to utilize it properly. Try talking to her, maybe? I don't think I've ever seen you guys have a real conversation."

"She is good at avoiding me," Shoto said with a downward twist of his lips. "And... I'm not very good at expressing myself. Perhaps I could ask Mineta for advice? He seems to know a lot about girls."

Midoriya burst into belly-aching laughter, arms wrapped around his middle as he hunched forward. He struggled to catch his breath, repeating Shoto's words over again, making tears leak from the corners of his eyes. He reached out, gasping and struggling to calm his laughter, to slap his hand onto Todoroki's shoulder. He shook his head, wiping his eyes with the back of his free hand.

"You make the best jokes, Todoroki," he said through his giggles.

"I wasn't joking-"

Midoriya fell to the ground, literally rolling with laughter as a very confused Shoto stared down at him in concern. He was vaguely aware that the battle between Kagome and Bakugou had ended, but he couldn't look away from Midoriya's laughing face.

Once again, the humor in his words was lost to him.

* * *

**A/N: **DON'T COME FOR ME IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH BAKUDEKU. I REALIZE THE ISSUES, BUT THERE IS SO MUCH POTENTIAL HERE AND I. SHIP. IT! I'll expound more on their relationship in other continuations of this story- just give it a chance, please? Or, just skip over the future continuations when I post them *shrugs.*

**Read and review, my loves! Thank you for your support!**


	11. Sweaty

**A/N: **I'm in a writing mood now, so deal with it. I've been wanting to do a piece with this pairing for a while, but I don't have enough in my head for a full-on story, so this will have to do. Shout out to **Genesis Perez Vejar**; you asked about KakashixKagome and heeeere it is :D

**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Kakashi Hatake**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or the characters for either franchise!**

* * *

**Sweaty**

Gods, she would never get tired of this.

Kagome's eyes rolled back, throat bared wantonly as she arched under the ministrations of the male above her. Her blood was rushing in her ears, yet she could still hear the harsh, heavy breaths that were escaping her parted lips. She whimpered when he rocked into her, hitting something that made her blood sing. Her mind was hazy, lost in the feel of him and the intensity of their lovemaking; it felt like a fog had blanketed her surroundings, like she was drunk on the feel of him. Her legs wrapped around his tapered waist, she pulled him closer, muscles burning as she moved with him, chasing that feeling of euphoria she craved so desperately...

"So close..." she breathed, hands fisted in the sheets beneath her, heart racing in her chest. "Please..."

She felt a pair of lips against her collarbone and she let out a shaking breath, one hand darting up to grip the back of his head, holding him in place as he suckled at her sensitized skin. She felt his heavy pants against her flesh, his hot hands on her thighs as he moved against her with unforgiving intensity. Kagome had fantasized for months how being with would be, and she wasn't disappointed. Everything about him was undeniably _male,_ and she felt so damn delicate and sensuous beneath him. She let out a keening whine, feeling the pressure inside of her building to indescribable heights, but for some reason she just _couldn't_ reach that peak she so desperately craved...

"Please..." she panted, her entire body aflame with the intensity of her desire. "Kakashi!"

_ "Kagome?"_

Light flooded her senses and she was jolting upright in a panic, which sent her crashing out of her bed and onto the hard, wooden floor beneath it.

She blinked the sleep from her eyes, her face throbbing from where it had crashed into the floor of her bedroom. She groaned, struggling to push herself upright with her bedsheet tangled around her limbs and sticking to her sweaty form. She looked around in a daze, trying to figure out what it was that had woken her, especially when her dream was about to get to the good part...

"Kagome?"

That voice.

Kagome's entire body flushed bright red in embarrassment as her gaze zeroed in on the man in her doorway. He had his hand on her light-switch, a cup of coffee in the other, staring down at her with one uncovered eye. A pit of dread opened up in her gut, and Kagome wanted to crawl under her bed and die. She saw the knowing look in that dark orb, and could only imagine the matching smirk beneath his cloth-covered face. She sputtered, struggling to get herself onto her feet, feeling the sheet fall to the floor as she did so. It was then that she remembered that she had gone to bed in only a shirt last night.

_His_ shirt.

Kagome put her hands over her face and wished for lightning to strike her down.

"Interesting choice in nightwear," she heard her roommate say with laughter in his voice. "Much better than those pink pajamas you usually wear-"

"Shut up," Kagome hissed, tossing embarrassment away in favor of annoyance.

She tossed her bed-head back as best she could and tugged down the hem of his black, long-sleeved shirt as far down her thighs as far as it would go. Her face burned, and her palms grew sweaty with her nervousness. He wasn't supposed to be back from his mission for another week! She refused to meet his eyes as she reached out for the simple, white robe that was draped on the post of her bed. She quickly wrapped the clothing around her, tying the sash at her waist with more force than was necessary. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she wished more than anything that she had locked her damn bedroom door before she'd gone to bed.

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me," Kakashi Hatake tutted from where he leaned against her doorframe. "You sure seemed to miss me, what with the way you were calling my name in your sleep."

"Fuck off!" Kagome snapped, darting past him with a cherry-red face and wide, panicked eyes as she disappeared into the safety of their shared bathroom.

She missed the low, sultry chuckle that escaped the male she'd abandoned. Missed the way he pulled down his mask, revealing a painfully handsome face, so that he could take a sip of his coffee before he smirked to himself. He shook his head, eyes hooded and calculating as he stood there, staring at the tangled mess the little priestess had made of her bed in her sleep. He did so enjoy teasing her. She was so easy to rile up, it was almost sad. He turned his head, just to stare at the closed door that separated them for the moment, and a wolfish grin took over his face.

"Someday soon, Kagome," he said to himself, pulling his mask back into place before he turned to walk away from her bedroom. "We'll make those naughty dreams of yours a reality."

* * *

**A/N: **This one was fun to write. I had unintentionally made it a _lot_ longer, and unnecessarily complex- but I decided keeping it short and sweet would be better. Hope you all enjoyed it! Review, my lovelies!


	12. Gossip

**A/N: **I haven't decided exactly where in the Naruto Universe timeline this takes place yet, but seeing as I how I don't intend on making a continuation for this, let's just say it's sometime after the village is rebuilt but definitely before The Last so Naruto doesn't fall in _love_ with Hinata, because that just doesn't work for my plot here lol I didn't _really _get into Naruto until recently, so I haven't exactly developed a very strong grasp of everyone's characters yet, but this little scene popped into my head and I couldn't help myseeeeellf~

*APOLOGIES TO NARUHINA SHIPPERS* *SLIGHT SAKURA BASHING*

**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Naruto Uzumaki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, or the characters from either franchise.**

* * *

**Gossip**

Sakura let out a long yawn, arms stretching up over her head as she walked through town. It was a gorgeous day, and one of the rare ones that she didn't have an assignment or mission, so she intended on making the most of it. She smiled, looking around at the familiar faces of the other citizens, giving the occasional wave and greeting when someone called out to her. There was sense of calm that she hadn't thought possible after all the village had been through, and a blanket of happiness that seemed to cover everyone and everything that made her feel so at ease. Things had been so close to perfect lately...

As if in response to her thoughts, the universe decided to send someone to crash into her, making her wince and step back with a frown. She couldn't stop the annoyed twitch in her brow when she recognized who it was that had walked into her. She shouldn't even be surprised. This girl was popping up, unwanted, just about everywhere in Sakura's life these days. She stood there, rubbing her forehead where it had crashed into Sakura's, her eyes scrunched up, yet her long lashes were still very much noticeable. Her long, inky black hair was falling loose down her back and shoulders, held out of her face with a pretty blue headband that matched the off-shoulder dress she was wearing. Sakura glared briefly down at the _large_ chest the girl sported that had no doubt cushioned the blow some. It made Sakura painfully aware of their differences in that department, and it only made her dislike the girl more. After a moment, the girl finally blinked her large, cerulean blue eyes and she was frowning worriedly, reaching out in apology, to which Sakura tensed noticeably, making the girl hesitate.

"Gomen, Sakura," she said, her voice so soft and feminine it made Sakura want to puke. "I wasn't paying attention-"

"Obviously," Sakura said with a roll of her eyes. "Just try to watch out next time. Not everyone here is as nice as I am, Kagome."

The raven-haired girl blinked her stupid, wide, blue eyes and gave Sakura a nervous smile before she bowed her head in apology. Sakura bit back a snarl and shook her head. This girl wanted everyone to think she was _so_ innocent, but Sakura knew better. With the way she had half of her former classmates wrapped around her finger, she just _knew_ there was something off about her. Nobody was that friendly with _everyone_. Sakura just couldn't prove that Kagome was a big, fat phony just yet. She liked to think _she _was friendly with just about everyone, but something about Kagome just rubbed her the wrong way. She just showed up one day, no record of her anywhere- and everyone else just accepted it like it was no big deal. Even Tsunade and Kakashi had vouched for her, saying that she was a good investment for the village, and with that, Sakura's prying had been put on hold. She hadn't bothered trying to actually get to know the girl herself, but she couldn't help it. There was too much mystery surrounding Kagome Higurashi for her to let her guard down.

"Of course," Kagome said softly, before something over Sakura's shoulder caught her attention and then she was all wide-smile and sparkling-eyes. "Have a good day!"

Sakura watched as Kagome darted past her, coming to a stop in front of another familiar face. She tried not to acknowledge the small twinge of jealousy in her stomach when she saw Naruto meet the blue-eyed girl halfway, smiling with a blush on his striped cheeks as they greeted each other out of earshot. She frowned at the way Kagome threw herself at him, wrapping herself around one of his arms and leading him back the way she came, toward the market district. Sakura put her hands on her hips, allowing herself a smug smile when Naruto finally noticed her standing there, waiting for the moment when he'd shrug Kagome off in fear that Sakura would get the wrong idea about them. He hadn't been as vocal about it lately, not like he used to when they were younger, but a person can't just crush on the same girl for the better part of his life and then just _stop_, right?

She was absolutely flabbergasted when he just sent her a small wave, a short greeting, and then continued to walk with Kagome as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

The pinkette blinked in shock, watching the couple walk away from her, chatting away with blushes and smiles. Her jaw dropped, not completely believing what had just happened. Of course she had never returned Naruto's feelings, but seeing him almost ignore her after he'd spent the majority of their youth pining after her did _not_ sit well. It wasn't that she wanted to encourage his affections, but it definitely made her feel desirable. It was so easy for her to feel a little less than special lately, and Naruto's constant compliments and attempts at wooing her had been something that lifted her spirits, especially considering how horribly things had been going as far as Sasuke was concerned...

Eyes narrowing, and lips curling in an ugly grimace, she trudged on, knowing the best place she could go to to vent her frustration.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"And then he just kept walking!" Sakura said, slamming her hands down on the counter for dramatic effect.

Before her, Ino was busying herself with a flower arrangement, head tilted toward Sakura so that the girl knew she was listening. The entire time Sakura had been talking, the blonde had been silent, but had a thoughtful look on her face that gave the pinkette hope that she sympathized with her plight. Ino was undeniably the closest female friend Sakura had, and now that she'd finally lost interest in Sasuke, the two of them had only grown closer. At least, she hoped they were, considering they were constantly venting to each other about their romantic problems. Ino gave a thoughtful hum before sending a sly glance toward the huffing kunoichi. Sakura, catching the familiar look and not liking one bit, bristled, crossing her arms over her chest and puffing out her cheeks.

"What's that look for?" she demanded, to which Ino responded with a laugh.

"You're so jealous, it's sickening!" the blonde said as she tucked in the final piece to the arrangement she'd been working on. "Seriously! You're acting like you're twelve, Sakura."

Sakura's face burned red at the comment. Her hands came down to her sides, curling into fists as she gave an indignant stomp. She knew the action wasn't helping her case any the moment she did it, but she couldn't stop herself. Ino just rolled her eyes and moved the vase she held back to the counter where Sakura stood, shaking her head at the girl's reaction. It pissed Sakura off to no end.

"I am _not_ jealous," she insisted, coming forward to lean over the counter to get into Ino's face. "How could you even _think_ I have feelings for Naruto-!"

"I never said you had feelings for him, billboard-brow," Ino said flatly, not bothering to back away from Sakura's invasion of her space. She folded her arms and leaned down to rest them against the counter, staring at her once-rival with a raised eyebrow. "I just said you're jealous that he's paying attention to Kagome. And you are."

"Why would I be jealous?!" Sakura spat, pushing herself up, palms flat on the countertop. She vaguely noticed Ino's eyes flicker to look at something behind her, but she was so full of boiling frustration at that moment, she didn't bother to acknowledge it. Instead, she let every awful thought she'd ever had about the girl spew from her lips like water from a busted fountain. "Everyone _knows_ how Naruto feels about me. He's been so vocal about it, it's impossible not to. I don't care that stupid little _Kagome_ has a crush on him- I just don't want to see my valued teammate get hurt. She's _obviously_ only interested in him because he's the Hero of Konoha, just like the rest of these vapid little fangirls that keep popping up."

"Sakura..." Ino stood upright, shaking her head just a fraction, but Sakura had had enough. She'd kept all of these thoughts to herself since the day Kagome showed up, and she was _sick_ of being the only one that questioned her motives. The pink-haired girl crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight so that she could cock a hip out as she continued her rant.

"Naruto will figure that out soon enough," she went on, feeling satisfied at her own conclusion. "He'll come to his senses and forget all about Little Miss Nobody. It's not like she's got anything going for her. She's not a ninja, she's so clumsy she should walk around with a caution sign, and she's not even that _pretty- _"

"Sakura!" Ino finally snapped, and Sakura jumped.

"What-?" she began, before she noticed someone come to stand beside her at the counter.

She turned her head and froze, a chill running down her spine as she locked onto the side profile of none other than Kagome. The girl was stiff, her cheeks pink as she kept her stare straight ahead, focusing on Ino who had slapped a palm over her face. Sakura held her breath, her eyes widening as she fought not to step away from the girl that had without a doubt heard every word she'd said.

"I'm here to pick up the arrangement I ordered," she heard the girl say softly, holding out a slip of paper for Ino to take.

"Just finished it," Ino said, obviously trying to distract from the _very_ obvious tension in the room. She accepted the paper from Kagome before pushing the vase of flowers toward her in return with a kind smile on her face. "I hope you like it!"

"Thank you," Kagome said with that same soft voice, accepting the flowers and turning away from them without once looking in Sakura's direction. The two of them watched as the quiet girl walked out of the shop, where Naruto was waiting just outside the display window for her with a wide smile, and a shopping bag in one hand. Sakura waited for them to turn to look inside the shop, certain that Kagome would tell Naruto what she'd heard her saying- but was surprised to see the petite civilian just return his smile with one of her own before they started to walk away without a hitch. Sakura let out the breath she'd been holding and raised a hand to tangle anxiously in her hair.

"Idiot," Ino muttered disappointedly, untying her apron from around her waist and setting it on the counter in front of her. Sakura whipped around, glaring daggers at her so-called-friend.

"Why didn't you tell me she was in here?!" Sakura hissed, her face pink from the utter embarrassment of the situation. "Now I look like a total witch-!"

"Well you're certainly acting like one!" Ino snapped, spinning around to glare at the petulant female. Sakura gasped, eyes wide, and she took a step back when Ino took one forward. "Kagome is a _nice _girl! She may not be a ninja, but she's a good herbalist and healer, and she is a loyal friend. _That's_ what Naruto sees in her. Stop trying to find reasons not to like her, and maybe you'd see that!"

With that, Ino walked into the back of the shop, slamming a door behind her so hard that several flowers shook, making petals float around her. Sakura was shocked into silence, stopping to mull Ino's words over in her head. Was she really looking for something that wasn't there? She had never bothered trying to get to know Kagome after she'd shown up in Konoha. All she saw was how quickly everyone took to her, and how much that bothered her to no end. She frowned, wrapping her arms around herself. She had definitely hurt Kagome's feelings with her words, and the girl didn't even bother to rat her out to Naruto when she could have. She knew her hot-headed friend would have no issue with giving her a piece of his mind if Kagome decided to let him know the horrible things Sakura had said. She felt nauseous then, closing her eyes in defeat, knowing that she had to apologize. She just hoped Kagome could forgive her when she did.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Everything okay, Gome?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of her name before she relaxed into the gentle embrace of the boy behind her. Together, they stood before the Memorial Stone, where they had just placed the flowers Kagome had purchased from Ino's family's shop. It had become a tradition for them to stop by when they had the time, leaving a little something for those departed. Kagome didn't know many of the names on the stone, but she knew that Naruto did. She knew the pain that came with loss, and the comfort that came from paying respects like this. Today, though, she didn't feel as at ease. She sighed, looking at the stone with unfocused eyes, Sakura's words circling around in her head.

_"It's not like she's got anything going for her."_

She winced, recognizing how familiar those words were. It wasn't too long ago, in another life before she'd found herself in this crazy ninja world, that a certain dog-eared boy had said something similar. Of course, back then, it was in comparison to Kikyou. She bit down on her lip, trying her best to shake off the ugly feeling of inadequacy that threatened to consume her. Naruto shifted behind her, and she felt him taking hold of her shoulders to turn her to face him. She kept her eyes downcast, even as he tilted his head to look at her.

"Kagome...?" he prodded, and the concern in his raspy voice made her smile.

"I'm fine, Naruto," she said, raising her eyes to stare into bright, crystal blue eyes. She saw the furrow of his brow, and his questioning gaze, and she reached up to cup his striped cheeks fondly, carressing the sun-tanned skin with her thumbs lovingly.

"You're sure?" he pressed, leaning into her hold and bringing his arms to wrap around her gently. "I don't want us keeping secrets from each other."

Kagome's heart clenched with absolute adoration for the boy in front of her. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes and couldn't stop herself from pulling his face to hers so that she could plant a gentle kiss on his soft lips. He let her, eyes closing and arms wrapping just a bit tighter so that she was pressed flush against him. She giggled against his lips, pulling away and tucking her head under his chin with a sigh.

"Just feeling a little self-conscious is all," she said gently, taking in the sound of his heart beating loudly in his chest. "I'll be fine."

"You've got nothing to be self-conscious about, though," the boy said in confusion. "You're the hottest girl I've ever met!"

Kagome couldn't stop the burst of laughter that escaped her, making her body shake in his hold. She rocked into him, nuzzling her face into his chest as her laughs eventually quieted down, taking comfort in his warm presence. She valued his honesty and outspoken personality more than anything. There was no hiding how he felt, and he never felt the need to. It was so refreshing. People could be so confusing, but with Naruto, there was only ever this open, unabashed feeling of comfort; he spoke his mind without reservation, and didn't give a damn what anyone else thought. Some people thought that made him an idiot, but Kagome thought it made him brave. She had never met anyone like him before.

"Thank you, Naruto," she said with a chuckle. "But I wasn't referring to my looks. Sometimes..." She held him just a little tighter, struggling to get the words she needed to say out. "Sometimes I just feel like I'm not good enough for you. You deserve someone who can stand by your side as an equal..."

"Aw, shut up, Kagome," she heard him groan, and she pulled back in shock at him, a pop of anger flashing across her face until she saw him smiling down at her. She blushed, her gaze trapped in the unwavering stare of the boy who'd stolen her heart. "I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. I'm just a no-good, trouble-making ninja."

Kagome opened her mouth to argue with him when he suddenly took hold of her hands, holding them to his chest and giving her that wonderful, closed-eyed smile she adored. She smiled fondly back up at him, her heart singing as he spoke to her.

"_You're_ amazing!" he said, eyes opening to stare at her with wonder, leaning down so that they were nose to nose, making Kagome giggle. "You can name all of these plants I've never heard of, and you can heal people just by touching them! Not to mention how cool and funny you are, even when you're not trying. And you cook the _best_ ramen, and you let me eat your leftovers without getting grossed out about it! Oh, and you're good with kids- I know the students at the academy all love it when you stop by for your plants and poisons lectures. And you like foxes, which, is kind of a big deal for me, and-"

"Naruto!" she interrupted, silencing him with a hand gently over his mouth. She chuckled, shaking her head fondly as she stared up at him. "_You_ are amazing... You're so honest, and brave, and more determined than anyone I've ever known. You have been through so much, and instead of letting it corrupt you, you found reasons to keep smiling. You _see_ people in a way not many can..."

She felt her face grow warm, her eyes lowering for just a moment before she looked up at the ninja before her through her lashes. She saw the question in his eyes, and she bit her bottom lip nervously, hoping that the palm she had pressed against his lips wasn't sweating from how nervous she was. She took in a quick breath, steeling her courage, and meeting his eyes evenly.

"I love you, Naruto," she said softly, knowing that her face was probably redder than it'd ever been, but determined to maintain eye contact. His eyes widened, staring down at her in surprise that had her tensing, worried about how he'd respond to her confession. He raised a hand to grip her wrist, gently pulling her hand away from his face as he stood straight, that sky-blue gaze of his never wavering. Kagome started to get antsy, searching his eyes for some kind of reaction, feeling her heartrate pick up in her chest at his continued silence. She was ready to make run for it when he finally spoke.

"I love you, too, Kagome," he said casually, giving her that familiar smile and cocking his head to the side. "I thought that was obvious."

Kagome shook her head, another laugh breaking free as she pounced at the boy, sending the both of them crashing to the ground in a tangle of limbs and laughter as she peppered his face with kisses. He struggled against her half-heartedly, arms wrapped around her as they rolled on the ground, completely oblivious to their surroundings. The world could have come crashing down on them then, and neither would have noticed. The pair was so happy, so full of pure love and affection, that nothing outside their little bubble of bliss mattered in that moment. Nothing but the warmth from each other, and the peace that came from finally feeling that they were enough.

* * *

**A/N: **I've gotten a few requests and I just want y'all to know I will definitely get to work on those! I appreciate you all for the reviews and follows. I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but real life decided to kick my ass again- this time in the form of a separation and impending divorce. I'll try to stay consistent about these updates though. I have a few chapters written out already, so just be patient for the ones you all may have suggested!

Also, fuck you, 2020


End file.
